Unconditional Love and War
by DreamForMusic
Summary: Adeline de Castillé, the future of England and Spain. After being sent to France to wed the Dauphin, trouble emerges. Elizabeth will stop at nothing to remove Adeline from the throne, Francis is on the verge of resenting her, and her screams for help are silent. How long will she reign? OCxFrancis, some Frary, and some OCxBash
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, this is my first attempt at this story, well not really first but yeah. Anyway, I have made up some of the details like my character, and some of Spain's history. But, I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1

A New Life

Spring of 1557

The pager rushed into the throne room, with news that will change everything. Catherine de Medici and King Henry look at the man, wanting an explanation for the pagers sudden arrival.

"Alexander Solomon is here to speak to you, it is urgent and he insist on seeing you." The young pager told the two monarchs. He spoke confidently and loudly, something he hadn't done before, especially not to the king. Catherine and Henry exchanged looks before Henry clicked his finger in the boy's face and gestures for him to let the man in.

The royal nobleman stepped out of his carriage, where he was greeted by the young pager . Alexander walked into the castle and towards the throne room with half a dozen men following after him.

"Alexander, it is so good to see you again." Catherine exclaimed as soon as the man walked in. Henry and Catherine stood up and walked towards the man, with Henry shaking his hand politely.

"It is," Alexander agreed, he tutted loudly as he began walking around the room slowly, "now we have business to discuss."

"And what would that be?" Henry asked, sounding quite hopeful for something good. As the man wasn't such good news, it was difficult to predict what he would want.

"My young niece, Adeline de Castillé, needs to wed a man. And, Francis is the man she needs to wed." Alexander told the pair. He stopped and looked at the two, Catherine looked uneasy as so did Henry. Francis was already engaged, but rejecting this would cost them a lot.

"But Francis is engaged, he cannot just end this engagement. Catherine spoke up, rather confidently. Alexander let out a quiet laugh, making the couple uneasy again.

"That is correct, he cannot. But, you can," Alexander told them, he walked towards them and put his hands behind his back, "you see, we can promise you a good, strong alliance with Spain and England, when Mary dies, not to mention, Spain is the most powerful country in the world, why would you say no?"

Henry exchanged looks with Catherine, wanting to say no to the insane, but promising offer. But before he could even speak up, Catherine spoke up, "that does seem very promising."

"Well, we accept. If we get what you promised, then we accept." Henry answered for his and Catherine, who nodded and smiled at Alexander.

"Good, I thought you might accept. The princess will be arriving to French court in a day or two." Alexander told the pair before leaving, the half a dozen men followed close behind, leaving the two to ponder the decision they made.

"I would be ashamed, but, their offer is a good one, we must speak to Francis at once." Henry told Catherine loudly, not yelling but just loudly. Catherine walked back and say on her throne, and began rubbing her head.

"Oh, what have we done?" Catherine whispered to herself. She lifted her head to see that Henry had already left the room, not knowing where he went, Catherine assumed as much.

Spanish Court…

Adeline walked up to her mother, clearly out of frustration as her walk said it all. Adeline had a way of getting her emotions out in the most unbelievable ways, as she did with her walk. Adeline slammed her fist on the table near her mother, who was writing a letter to someone.

"What is this?" Adeline yelled, throwing the letter she had in her hands at her mother, she took a step back away from her mother and crossed her arms.

"It is a letter," Mary told her daughter before examining the letter herself, "from French court."

"Yes, from French court! Why are they saying I have to leave tomorrow?" Adeline asked her mother, who had now thrown the letter into the fire.

"Because you are going to wed the Dauphin of France, and you are leaving tomorrow." Mary sighed before carrying on with the letter, Adeline walked near her mother and took the letter off the table before scrunching it up and throwing it in the fire.

"Mother, I am young and I really do not want to wed Francis, or anyone for that matter." Adeline argued back in disbelief, and as far as she knew, Francis was engaged to Mary Queen of Scots, so how could she possibly marry him?

"Exactly! You are the eldest and legitimate child of Philip. Besides, I head Francis is a very handsome man, and he has blonde hair, just how you like it." Adeline sighed out of frustration and walked out of her mother's chambers.

Adeline made her was back to her chambers to walk in on her servants packing her stuff, Adeline stood at the doorway, staring in disbelief.

Adeline's POV

I wanted to get out of this carriage, it was so stuffy and warm that I couldn't even breath properly. We had been riding for almost two days now, and I was still angry at my mother's decision to send me away to France, we didn't even discuss why. I unfortunately, had to go with my aunt, Celine, in case I got any ideas on the way to French court. I do not know what ideas, but I was getting a feeling of what they may have thought I would do. That wasn't the only thing that angered me, it was the fact that mother and father made these arrangements behind my back, as if I had no say in my own marriage.

I had already managed to listen to Celine's lectures many times, and I still hadn't learnt much. Apart from the fact that I will have to act like a lady, which I had no intentions of doing. But, I liked pushing my aunt's boundaries and getting her mad, like I tend to forget their names, and for a moment I did forget their names.

"Adeline, you will behave yourself, understand?" Aunt looked at me, I sighed and nodded. But, no, I didn't understand.

"Oh yes, I understand. Oh and who am I marrying again?" I teased, I saw aunt getting angrier by the minute, but that was what made the whole thing better. "I do not remember. Oh, that reminds me, did the servants get Custard's favorite food?"

"Custard?" Celine asked, clearly forgetting the aggravating conversation we just had about my future husband's name, but Custard was more of importance to me.

"Yes, my horse. And she prefers to have her pink saddle, not the plain ones. Oh, and she likes her fur to be brushed, daily and I mean-" My aunt shushed me loudly. I forgot, she couldn't care less about my beautiful baby.

"Adeline," my aunt looked out of the window, "we're almost here. Quickly, come sit beside me, I will have to brush your hair."

I obeyed and sat beside her, she took her hair brush and began brushing my hair, actually she seemed like she was trying to rip my hair out. I tutted every time she pulled my hair too hard, which made her slap my hand, like that would help.

The hair fixing show was cut short when the carriage stopped, Celine shooed me to sit on the other side, before the carriage door was opened by one of the guards. I stepped out of the carriage, completely ignoring the guard's hand, and walking a bit further for my aunt to get out. And as I thought, Celine rushed out and ran to her husband, Alexander, the idiot who made this marriage happen.

I walked over to the royal family and stood next to my aunt, who was still speaking to her husband, and asking the most absurd questions I have ever heard, "oh, dear, did they feed you right?" I stared at my aunt in disbelief, did she really just say that?

"Adeline de Castillé, it is a pleasure to see you again." King Henry greeted me warmly, I smiled at him as he shook my hand. I could have sworn you are meant to kiss a ladies' hand, and not shake it. Henry didn't look his age, he looked much more younger than I anticipated him to look; he may have had no hair, but that didn't always tell someone's age.

"Yes, it is, you have changed so much." Catherine spoke up. And, yes, I have changed after almost ten years, what did she expect? For me to come back as a child, or something.

"Well, I think it has almost been ten years." I laughed, but the two kept their emotions together and just stood there, making me uncomfortable.

"Adeline, do not be rude." Celine slapped my hand. I gave her a pleading look, why was she embarrassing me?

"What? You're the one who called their food disgusting."

We walked into the castle, which made me wonder where my ladies were, and where my future husband was. I wonder whether he is as good looking as everyone says he is, it all feels over exaggerated. The way everyone describes his face, and how people describe his personality makes me thinks he's Prince Charming, which I doubt he is. I was more worried about my ladies, and where they were. Maybe their trip got delayed.

"Ahh, my son, Francis. You finally decided to see your new fiancée." Henry spoke up, as he was in front of me, and some other people were, I couldn't really see how Francis looked. I quickly fixed my dress up before nudging my aunt.

"Where are my ladies?" I asked, she looked at me before letting out a small laugh. Celine and Alexander both walked off, hand in hand. Those self absorbent dogs, just walking off and leaving me.

"Well, Francis. Here is your new fiancée." Catherine said, sounding joyful. The group of people stepped aside to reveal my future husband, and… He did look like Prince Charming. He had beautiful blond hair, and magnificent, bright blue eyes, that twinkled in the sun. I smiled at him, as so did he.

Before I knew it, everyone was gone and it was just us two. I felt even more nervous now, "Adeline, it is my honor to meet you again." Francis smiled as he took my hand and kissed it, gently. He was very handsome, that even I was lost for words, and with all the rumors going around Europe about him being a sick and weakly Prince, I was quite relieved they were all rumors.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine." I drifted off quietly, he laughed and held out his hand, I hesitated at first but eventually put my hand on his. We began walking, I don't know where, but I did not care anymore.

The two of us walked hand in hand, his hand were soft and warm, unlike mine, which were cold as hell. He told me about the celebratory feast his mother was throwing to announce our arrival, I was killing myself inside because of the whole feast thing as I was completely exhausted, but I felt as if it was my duty to attend, as a good guest of the French court would.

Francis escorted me to my new chambers, and I already knew that these will be my temporary chambers until Francis and I wed, then we will have to share the same chambers, as I recall my mother telling me. We stopped near the door before I went in, "well, I will see you tonight." I smiled at Francis.

"Yes, you will. Shall I escort you to the feast myself, perhaps?" He asked me. I wanted to accept, but I couldn't, either way, I just wanted to take a nap and not think about the feast.

"No, thank you. Oh, but, do you know where my ladies are?" I asked, hopefully.

"I heard that they were to arrive shortly, their ride was delayed." Francis told me before walking away.

I sighed and opened the door to my new chambers, the maids and servants were unpacking my things and putting them where they belonged in an orderly fashion. One of the servant came up to me and did a small curtesy before speaking, "shall we help you find a dress for the feast, your Highness?"

"No, thank you." I dismissed the young woman, who did another small curtesy before leaving my chambers. I clicked my finger to get the servants attention, "you are all dismissed for today, thank you for your hard work."

The servant put the stuff they had in their hands down and left the room, I sighed and sat on my bed. It felt so nice and relaxing to be on a comfortable bed, as two days in a carriage for me felt like hell, and it was really hot outside so sleeping was almost impossible. I wanted to sleep, but I knew that now, after I had dismissed all of my servant, it was unlikely that someone will wake me up. So, I stood up and began picking out a dress out.

I took a white colored dress, covered with black and gold patterns. I put some errings on and my favorite necklace on, and I was done with getting dressed. I still hadn't put my make up on. I heard a knock on my door before one of my guards came in, "your ladies have arrived and are here to see you." I stood up quickly.

My four ladies; Maya, Esther, Antoinette and Renée, walked into my room. I was overwhelmed with joy, the five of us let go of out calm emotions before we ran into a group hug. We let go and looked at one another, it felt amazing to be close to the people I trusted the most here, Renée gave me a small box, which reminded me of the box she got as a child, it was like a jewelry box, but she usually stored the little things she had, not only jewelry.

"Oh Adeline, we need to fix your make up and hair, you are meant to impress your future husband today." Antoinette told me, she was the most fussiest woman when it came to fashion, she was a very beautiful, French woman after all.

Antoinette took my hand and dragged me to the chair, in which I was sitting in previously. Antoinette took my hair brush and began brushing my, quite messy hair. Esther walked towards us, "I do not understand how you always manage to point every flaw out, really Antoinette."

"Well, let the woman enjoy this, she clearly seems more concerned about the feast that Adeline is." Maya finally told us, making us let out a small laugh, and I couldn't agree more with her.

"Well, you are quite right." I told Maya. I felt relaxed when Antoinette was brushing my hair, as she didn't try to rip it off my head.

Renée was another beauty queen, she always put her make up on perfectly and didn't need others to put the make up on for her. Renée walked over to me and began putting my make up on, I closed my eyes and relaxed, I heard someone walk into my chambers, "would you like some wine, ladies?" A man asked, probably another servant. Antoinette and Renée moved away as I opened my eyes to see a handsome young man, but he was unfortunately, a servant.

"Oh, yes please." I laughed as I took the wine off the tray. We all clinked our glasses together and laughed, Maya looked at the young servant quickly before speaking up.

"So, what's your name?" She asked him, the man smiled.

"My name is Leith, your Majesty." He bowed quickly, we laughed at him before he left out chambers.

"Maya, don't tell me you're falling for a servant." Renée teased. We laughed once again.

My ladies left my chambers soon after our conversation, and is teasing Maya about her love for the servant, Leith. He wasn't too bad looking, but her status and reputation would be completely ruined.

I made my way outside, where the celebration was being held, as it was spring and the flowers were blooming, it was nice to spend time outside. I was greeted by many people I hadn't ever met before, but I smiled and shook their hands, like I was supposed to. Although, this whole being polite thing wasn't working for me, and I was completely out of it. I still hadn't seen Francis this night, but I felt a bit nervous to be around him, maybe I did like him, in a more intimate way.

I stood quietly next to Renée, who was already making her round with men, including the Duke of Italy. I looked around the garden, which was filled with people, music and most importantly, food and wine. There were some people already dancing together, but I just wished that there would be some lively music you can dance to with your friends, not your lover.

"There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere." Francis exclaimed. As he literally came from behind me, I jumped up and sighed. He smiled and put his arm around my waist, which made me very uncomfortable.

"Well, you found me now." I sighed. We both began walking around the gardens, with wine in both of out hands.

"Adeline, may I ask, was a marriage something you wanted, especially since I remember you telling me in one of your letter that you sent me a year ago, that you were going to be an independent queen." Francis stopped us both and asked me. I looked around everywhere, but his eyes.

"Well, I did not know I was going to wed to you, since yesterday. So, no. I apologize if that wasn't the answer you wanted, I'm just not ready for that commitment." I managed to tell him, it felt nice to let out the truth to someone.

"I see. Well, I do understand how you must be feeling." Francis sighed before taking a sip from him wine glass, I felt as if that had offended him a bit.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I usually get nervous around men and blurt out the most obnoxious things." I apologized while hitting myself on the head slightly, I looked back up to see that he was smiling again.

"You, nervous? From what I heard, you are very immature and not very lady like." Francis told me, smugly. From what he heard, of course my mother managed to warn him already.

"Wow, really? Well, you would be quite lucky if I was like that." I smiled, taking my description as a compliment.

"Well, I will have to be a bit more strict with you, my dear." Francis told me, I laughed at him before he took my hand, we both carried on walking around the garden again.

Our conversation was interrupted when Henry decided to give a speech about something, but he managed to change the whole subject to us as he announced our arrival to French court, and my engagement to Francis. With that, Francis looked at me and smiled, as so did I. The crowd of people began clapping for us, I felt an uneasiness in my stomach but I carried on smiling. It was then the fireworks were launched up into the dark sky, we just watched in amazement. It was magical in someway.

The king's bastard son, Sebastian, was the one person I had spent the rest of the evening speaking to. I hadn't realized how much we had in common, apart from the obvious free spirited thing, although I wasn't going to be so free spirited anymore. I had managed to rant on about my father's decision to send me to France, and it surprisingly didn't make him fall asleep, instead we just drank liquor as we spoke about my problems, I know, selfish, right? But, I was so caught up with myself, that I couldn't even listen to anyone else.

Francis had left Bash and I to our conversation, and I hadn't a clue where he went. It was quite late in the evening when everyone went inside, and I had left Bash to go to my ladies, well two of my ladies, Antoinette and Renée. My conversation with Bash must've made me forget that there were other people I had to speak to, as Henry asked why I didn't introduce myself, personally, to some of the nobles.

I decided to retire to my chambers after a small conversation with my ladies, it was quite late and I was tired. But, my mind was only focusing more on Francis and where he had went, was he angry? As I made my way down to my quarters, I saw Francis walking down the stairs, he had taken his cloak off and was only wearing his white shirt and his leather trousers he wore previously at the feast, he was almost underdressed and ready to sleep. The two of us looked at one another, but I decided to speak up, "where did you go, Francis?"

Francis turned around quickly, "I was tired, and felt no need to be at the feast any longer." He told me. I knew he was lying, he was mad because I was speaking to Bash.

"Were you mad because I was speaking to Bash?" I asked, walking towards him, "because if so, then you are being very unreasonable, nothing will ever happen between Bash and I."

I saw Francis's facial expression change a bit, he looked a bit upset, "can you be sure of that? Because I can't, he is older and taller than me, and some may say he's better looking than me."

"Francis, taller? Really? Do not give me that argument of his being a small bit taller than you," I assured him, "and he is a bastard, I can speak to him about a lot of things, he just… Understand me in a way others don't."

"I apologize, I may have overreacted. I just… Care about, I guess." He told me, sounding very unsure.

I smiled at him before hugging him, he felt so warm compared to me, as I had just come inside, and it felt great to be so close to him in general, "I will never leave you." I whispered in his ear, we let go and looked at one another, his eyes were he most magnificent color of blue I had ever seen, I felt at home when I was next to him.

"Shall I escort you to your room, you Grace?" He asked, passionately. He held his hand out as I accepted his offer and took his hand.

"Why, thank you, your Highness." I smiled before we began walking to my quarters.

After Francis had escorted me back to my room, I changed to get ready to go sleep. As I sat on my bed, I realized I hadn't ever kissed a man in my whole life, and I hadn't ever thought about it, even on this day when I got very close to Francis, even then I wasn't willing to kiss him. It reminded me that, if I wasn't ready to kiss a man, I was definitely not ready for a marriage.


	2. The Hearts That Lie

Chapter 2

The Hearts That Lie

ADELINE

The evening was quiet and not very eventful, at least for me it wasn't. I kept having nightmare for the past couple of weeks, and I couldn't sleep even if I tried. I spent my time just sitting on my ottoman, reading my books – it was very calming, and I would usually pass out, but wake up eventually. I just resented feeling completely vulnerable to everyone, because I knew I was weak, and even with my status, I felt useless. I felt as if ever since I had arrived to French court, I had become completely stressed out and scared most of the time, but I felt homesick more than anything.

I took my robe off and put it on my chair before getting into bed, the fire was calming, but I feared falling asleep. I heard someone knock on my door, I told whoever it was to come in. My heart stopped out of happiness to see Francis, he was ready to go to bed himself.

"I just wanted to see if you were asleep, or not." He told me quietly. I tried to summon up the courage to ask him to stay the night with me.

"Francis, can I ask for a favor?" I asked quietly, he looked at me quickly, "could you please sleep here tonight?"

"Would that really be wise?" Francis hesitated at my question, I feared he would say no. But, a part of me had to agree with his unsureness.

"Please, it is just one night." I pleaded. He sighed before getting into bed next to me, I hadn't been this close to him before, and this felt quite weird. Although, it would've been for the best to get used to this sooner rather than later.

"I apologize, I have been having nightmares recently, and I just need someone to talk to, or such." I spoke quietly, I saw Francis nod slowly.

"Well, I am here now. And, you can speak to me, if you wish." His presence was assuring and made me feel undeniably safe. Yet, I hadn't the courage to speak up about my reoccurring nightmares.

"No, can we just sleep? I asked quietly. We both laid down next to one another, and I tried to get some sleep.

I felt his arm around my waist as he pulled me next to him. Although I hadn't ever been this close to him before, it felt right in a way. I felt his warm breath tickle down my neck, as I drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Francis was gone and I was on my own again, and the spot where he had laid was cold and looked almost untouched. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as they tried to adjust themselves to the sunlight that had made its way into my room. Maya was sitting by the fire, which she must've replenished while I was asleep, as the fire couldn't last all night.

Maya stood up and helped me get dressed and prepared for the day. As I finished getting dressed, Renée and Esther entered my chambers along with two servants following them with two trays of food. Renée took the chance to tie my hair up, in a way that she liked it and not me.

We ate our breakfast, discussing our plans for today, managing to ask about the men Esther already managed to seduce, in her words there weren't too many. It was difficult to believe that we were in France, as not only a month ago we were in Spain, drinking wine and eating grapes under a giant vine tree, even in the mornings we drank wine, aside with a large platter of fruit.

After a short while, I went to find Catherine to discuss some business with her. Before I could even make it to the throne room, where Catherine would most likely be, I ran into Francis, who looked as if he had been running.

"Francis, you look as if you have been running." I told him, sounding very shocked, I hadn't a clue at what.

"I went riding with Bash," Francis began, "and I apologize for leaving early, I had to do something."

"Yes, well, that's alright." I smiled at him.

"How is Antoinette? We came back after we heard what had happened." He told me. I frowned upon that, I hadn't a clue to what had happened to her.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding shocked.

"Someone had come into her room at night and took a lot of her stuff," Francis sighed, "luckily, she wasn't hurt."

"Yes, luckily." It was nice that Francis was concerned about Antoinette's wellbeing, but I felt my heart sink as he told me about the accident.

I excused myself and walked past him, making my way down to Antoinette's chambers. I was very worried about her, and Francis's was right, it was a good thing she wasn't harmed. When I got closer to her chambers, the bedchamber maids stood gossiping about what had happened, and it made me wonder how we didn't know about this yet. I walked into her room, as the door was wide open, and saw Antoinette sitting on her bed, crying. The room looked normal, apart from the fact that there was a lot of her things missing. I sighed and sat down beside her, she didn't look up, just carried on sobbing.

"Oh, I am so sorry Antoinette. How could this have happened?" I asked, not knowing what to actually say.

"I have no idea, but everything I loved is gone," Antoinette began, "and the worst part is, is the fact that no one saw the person coming into my chambers."

"Where were your guards? Are you sure they were there?" I questioned, but she only denied everything I said.

Our conversation was interrupted as one of the guards took a painting off a wall near Antoinette's bed, I saw him pull a small part of the wall, revealing a long passage way. Antoinette looked up as she wiped the tears off her face, and stood up. As so did I. That passage way, I remembered it, we always used to play here with Mary. At one point we were banned from going into those passage way incase we got lost.

"The thief must've gone this way," the guard spoke up, "we will mark our way back, and we will find this thief."

Antoinette and I looked back at the rest of the guards, who nodded before two of them left the room.

AUTHOR

Adeline had told Antoinette to stay near her bed chambers, in another room for a short while. Adeline helped Antoinette take some of her stuff down to her new bed chambers for the time being. Adeline told Catherine about the accident, making the two cancel their plans; Catherine sounded concerned about Antoinette's accident, but even Adeline could see behind Catherine's fake smile and her reactions to every bad thing that happened to anyone, as Adeline's mother was no different.

Adeline wrote a letter to her mother, informing her of what had happened to Antoinette. Although, Mary never cared about Antoinette as she always felt as if Antoinette was a bad person, Adeline just never knew the rivalry between the two – a forty one year old woman and a fourteen year old girl.

Adeline hadn't seen Francis much that day, he was always coming and going, at one point Adeline wanted to ask where he kept going, but didn't get the chance as he left the room. Adeline eventually gave up on him and went to outside near the stables, where Bash was grooming his horse.

"Hello, Bash." Adeline greeted him, standing next to him.

"Oh, Adeline, hello." Bash smiled. He immediately went back to grooming the horse.

"Do you know where Francis keeps going?" Adeline began, "he just leaves, and doesn't return for a long time, and if he does return, it is only for a very short while."

Bash put the brush back in the bucket of water as he wiped his hands clean with a cloth, he looked at Adeline and sighed, "I honestly do not know, I went riding with him this morning, but that was the last I saw him. He will come back eventually, where could he possibly go?"

"I do not know, but thank you," Adeline smiled at him, "Bash, would you like to go riding with me? I can ride a horse pretty well, and I really want to get out of court."

"With you?" Bash raised his brow, "what if people get the wrong idea? Your reputation will surely be ruined."

"Oh, Bash!" Adeline exclaimed, "that won't happen, you know that better than anyone. Now, let's go."

Renée walked down to Francis's chambers, in hopes to find out where he keeps going. Renée realized that there was going to be no way that Francis would even tell her where he goes and leaves, but she could at least try.

Renée knocked on Francis's chambers door, waiting patiently for an answer. Francis opened the door, only slightly making nothing else in his room visible, just him. He looked a bit tire and out of breath, Renée immediately realized that wasn't alone in there.

"Francis, can we speak for a moment?" Renée asked, already knowing his answer.

Francis sighed, uncomfortably, "no, not right now. I have some business to take care of right now." Francis tried to brush Renée off.

"A – are you with someone?" Renée began stuttering, hoping he wasn't, "I promise I won't say anything to Adeline, just tell me the truth."

"Yes, I am. Now, can _we_ have some time by ourselves?" Francis hissed. He shut the door in Renée's face, leaving stunned.

Renée turned around and began walking down the corridor, before turning the corner she could see Esther talking to to Henry, Renée didn't think much of it until Henry pushed her against the wall and began kissing her, making his way down to her breasts. Renée covered her mouth, trying to make out what was going on, and why Esther decided to do what she was doing.

After Henry let go, Esther put her hand on his lower face before pulling up to kiss him. Their smut was cut short when the pair realized that two maids turned the corner and began walking towards them, Henry immediately backed away, trying to pace around the small area of the corridor; trying to act normal. While Esther sighed, opening the door to her chambers and entering, closing the door behind her.

Esther sat on her bed, pouring herself wine. The silence of the room made her more sick than she felt, the silence was ruined by the door opening, revealing Renée. She walked into the room, giving Esther a smug look. Esther sighed loudly, putting the wine glass down.

"What is it you want, Renée?" Esther asked, not sounding enthusiastic to see her friend. Renée leaned on the wall, in front of Esther.

"I was just wondering," Renée began, looking at her nails, "how well does Henry kiss? I mean, it looked very intense, and quite… intriguing. So, I wanted to ask someone who experienced it firsthand."

Esther stood up out of frustration, she sighed loudly, "how could you possibly have known about Henry and I? Are the maids gossiping? Or is it the servants? I ought to behead then for gossiping and not doing their jobs."

"No! Esther, aren't you thinking? You are the bad one, you are the one who is trying to ruin your own reputation! Do not blame the servants, nor should you blame the maids," Renée argued, trying to get Esther's head straight, "if you want to kiss Henry, do it in a private place, not public. Please, for the love of God: do not have sex with Henry."

Renée raised her hands in the air, wanting to say something again. She sighed out of frustration before leaving the room, Esther took her wine glass and sat back on the bed.

Adeline and Bash returned to court after almost two hours of their adventure. Adeline was already worn out and decided to go back to her chambers to rest for the night, while Bash went to tend his horse. Renée wanted to tell Adeline what she had found out, but felt reluctant to do so. It didn't feel right for her to betray her own friend.

Meanwhile, Antoinette tried to forget the day's event. To her, it seemed as if everyone was beginning to get a life of their own, it wasn't a secret that Adeline was definitely trying to settle in. Even Antoinette realized how much Catherine expected from Adeline, she wanted Adeline to look perfectly fit to be a future queen, and the current princess.

Antoinette got a letter from her parents, requesting her presence at their Spanish estate. Although Antoinette had only been at court for only two weeks, she had missed her family. Especially after the attempted attack on her life, even now she wondered why she was a target,

Maya entered Antoinette's new chambers, with a smile on her face and wine in her hands. Antoinette began laughing before the two girls sat beside the window, Maya opened the bottle and began pouring wine into both of their glasses. They clinked the the glasses together before they drank it.

"So, how have you been settling in? I realize that the room is a bit more smaller than your old chambers, but you can make do, right?" Maya asked Antoinette. Antoinette put her wine glass down on the floor before speaking.

"I am just glad that I am safe – or safer, now. I do not care about the size of the room." Antoinette told Maya, smugly.

"Well, I am glad. I cannot believe how Esther, Renée and Adeline have settled in. I honestly miss home, I don't really like it here that much." Maya confessed to Antoinette.

"I understand what you're saying. But, Adeline will have to wed Francis, so she has to settle down."

"Yes, I realize. I just wish I could have that much confidence."

Adeline walked down the corridor, stopping dead in her tracks to the sight of Francis and another woman, together. He pushed her against the wall before kissing her, she didn't hesitate as she began kissing him back.

Adeline gasped before turning around, covering her mouth. She realized that he was spending most of his time with her, that woman.

/*/*/


	3. Trips and Kills

Chapter 3

Trips and Kills

Adeline's POV

I was awfully glad that I did not have to attend those miserable meeting with the nobles, I just did not feel ready for that kind of commitment and boredom. My mother arrived to French court along with my younger half sister, Maria, and father. I, however, didn't feel the need to see them, as I was still mad at my mother, and my father's weakening condition made me upset every single time I looked at him, because I could see beyond his facial expressions and his tone of voice every time he said he was alright; I saw how weak and miserable he was. And although, I seemed like a selfish bitch for not wanting to be around my parents, because of how I felt, I just couldn't face him now.

I had made arrangements with Bash to go hunting this afternoon, and as it was already morning coming closer to noon, I was getting dressed and ready to walk through the woods and kill some deer, or that is what my father said it was. I hadn't ever been hunting, as I was supposed to act more ladylike, I was banned from going. I felt it was wrong to just go with Bash and no even ask whether Francis wanted to go or not, or whether he approved of the two of us going out into the wilderness.

I left my chambers, to be greeted by a rather strange man, who I hadn't seen around here before. I would've understood if he was a servant or a kitchen boy, as those come and go all the time. But, he dressed like a nobleman, and looked well groomed. I did a small curtsy before walking away, unfortunately he called after me, "Adeline, is it? The future queen of Spain." I slowly turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, I am," I told him, "and you must be?"

"I am James Lutherkrof, the more important assistant of the Duke of Austria." He told me. But I didn't believe a word he said, if he was the assistant of the Duke, where was the Duke and why wasn't he announced?

"Where is the Duke of Austria? And why weren't you announced? Surely there must be a good reason." I told him, sounding unconvinced. Secretly hoping that those questions would catch him out.

"He sent for you, and I do not like to be announced." He told me, I saw a smile forming on his face.

"Sent for me, why? What does the Duke of Austria possible want with me?" I asked him.

"He wants a marriage, a marriage to you." He told me, I felt chills run down my spine as I stepped back, I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"He knows I am engaged to Francis, and I am very happy." I told him, standing straight and smiling. But he began to laugh at my statement.

"Happy? Well, now there are two rumors going around Europe. One, Francis is a sick and weakly dauphin, and has been this way since he was a young child. And two, that because this engagement was arranged in a short period of two day, you two resent one another." He told me.

"My fiancée is not sick nor is he weak, and also, we are happy together. So tell the Duke of Austria I am not going to wed him anytime soon, do you understand?" I told him, almost yelling at him.

"Well, do remember that you are never going to be Mary, and he may never love you that way. So, if you do reconsider, we can speak at the dinner party and leave in the morning." Before I could even say anything, he walked away from me.

I turned around to head to the grand hall, where Bash and I were meant to meet up. I also felt the need to catch up to what could've happened in the time I was asleep, although probably nothing much has happened. I hadn't a clue where everyone else was, I presumed that Henry was with his mistress, Diane. Catherine was probably trying to poison someone, and my parents were more than likely out in the courtyard, drinking wine.

Bash was standing by the stairs, reading something off a piece of paper. I walked over to him and greeted him, he put the paper on the table next to him. There weren't many people around, just the servants walking around and dusting the statues and paintings.

"Shall we?" Bash asked. We both began walking towards the stables, before one of my ladies stopped us, it was Renée.

"Well, where are you two off to?" She asked, managing to tease us both at the same time.

"We are going hunting. Would you like to join?" I told her, holding my head up high, trying to hold my laugh in.

"God no, and did you even tell Francis?" Renée asked.

"No, and I do not need to tell him. I am sure he won't mind." I smiled.

"I'm sure he won't, since he's running around some girl." Renée told me, "I think her name is Natalia or such."

"Natalia?"

"Yes, she seems to be more flirtatious around him, than he is around her. But, I have no doubt there's something going on between the two." Renée told me before she shrugged and walked off.

I gave an exasperated sigh as Bash and I began walking to the stables again, I didn't say a word until we finally got there. I put my saddle on Custard, one of the stable boys came up to me and gave me my sword which I put in my scabbard. It was not very lady like to wear a belt and scabbard. But I was going hunting, what harm would that do, it isn't like someone is going to paint a picture of Bash and I hunting.

I got on my horse and waited for Bash to do the same, and when he did, we finally set off to the wilderness. The woods were quiet and just so relaxing, that I didn't even want to go hunting, I just wanted to make a fire and sit by it. But we soon stopped.

I got off as Bash did, he took out his crossbow and looked at me, "do you want a weapon, or do you have one?" I did have a weapon, a weapon of mass destruction. But, I didn't take it with me, so I did not have a weapon, apart from a sword.

"No, I forgot to bring it, and I am not going to use a sword to kill animals." I laughed quietly. Bash looked at me and gave me the spear crossbow he had with him.

"Now, why don't we get a campfire set up before we hunt." Bash and I walked down the small slope and walked a little further into the woods. I began feeling a bit… Uneasy, being away from he road and the horses.

I sat down on a log and got my flask out of one of my pockets, I saw Bash give me a shocked look before nodding and aiming his crossbow at a tree, I looked at him, "do you want some?" I asked.

"How did you get that?" He laughed before taking it off me, and drinking some himself.

"I have a lot of things you don't know about, dear." I smiled.

"Well, that is one hell of an understatement, dear." He said, teasingly. He handed me the flask back and I drank some more of the liquor that remained in the flask.

I laughed as I stood up, pointing my crossbow at a tree ahead of me, I shot the arrow, which hit the middle of the tree. "I would've asked whether you needed help or not, but I guess that is a no." I smiled at Bash as we headed deeper into the woods.

Author's POV

Adeline and Bash arrived back to court in the evening, when hunting was practically impossible. Adeline made her way back to her bed chambers and got changed to something more appropriate, while Bash stayed at the stables, grooming his horse.

Adeline sat on a small stood, brushing her hair. As she looked at the mirror, she saw a figure emerging from the shadows, but stopping as soon as a small part of the young woman was visible. Adeline gasped as she stood up, dropping the hair brush on the ground, looking at the figure. The figure gave an impression of a young girl, no older than Adeline, her dress was ripped and ragged, as if she was a peasant. _Who is she? What on earth could she possibly want?_ Adeline asked herself, she mentally kicked herself as she began walking to the girl, stopping dead in her tracks as the young girl spoke up.

"Love is poison, poison is love. Do not trust Catherine, and do not fall for her games." Adeline believed that the girl must've been helping her, she wanted to ask the girl what she was talking about.

Adeline quickly picked up her hair brush, as she got up she realized that the girl was gone. Adeline sighed as she walked to the place where the young girl stood, but found nothing there. A loud thud made Adeline let out a slight gasp, she looked up and began walking over to where she had heard the noise; it only led to the wall covered in velvet drapes. Adeline did what she felt was best, and touched the wall, trying to figure out what the noise had to do with the door.

Adeline found a small gap between the wall, trying to fit her fingers through it. She tried to pry it open, and succeeding after a moment of pulling the wall, or door in this case.

Passageway…

Renée and Antoinette sat by a small, round table, drinking and judging everyone around them. Renée couldn't help but look at Francis and Natalia, telling Antoinette to do the same. The two girls sat in disbelief, it made Antoinette wonder how he could flirt with her around others, causing his family shame.

Renée gave an exasperated sigh before she began speaking to Antoinette, who was still looking at Francis and Natalia, "he is honestly relentless, does he have no shame? And, what does he see in her? She looks like a typical whore who flatters herself too much," Renée stopped her ranting before looking at Antoinette, who was still looking at them, "Antoinette, are you all right?"

Antoinette stopped looking at the two as she spoke up, "I'm sorry, I just… Drifted off. I cannot understand his ways, is he doing this intentionally to annoy Adeline? Because if he is, I do not think it is working."

"Right," Renée began, sighing again, "except, she is having doubts about this wedding. Sebastian told me how angry she had gotten trying their hunting trip, she almost killed a person, according to him."

"Killed a person?" Antoinette asked out of shock, "maybe Sebastian was lying, you do not know what. Oh, poor Adeline. She has gone though so much, and now this."

"Right?" Renée agreed, "but, this is the life she will have to deal with. Men like to have lovers, and a woman has no say in it, since a man practically owns his wife."

Adeline walked to where her two ladies where sitting, passing a lot of people giving her a look, a different look on each person; some happy, some angry. Adeline had took notice of Francis and Natalia standing together, speaking about something, but they never went further than touching one another, even in inappropriate places at some points. Before Adeline could even reach her ladies, she was stopped by Bash.

"Bash, hello," Adeline smiled, not hesitating to speak to him, "I haven't seen you in hours."

"I believe so, yes. If you don't mind me asking, is Francis bothering you with Natalia? Because, I see the way you look at the two." Adeline took a step back, letting out an unbelievable laugh.

"Well, you're quite cheeky," she began, "I cannot say how I feel about your brother, it does bother me that he walks around court with that whore, but what can I do?"

"Half brother."

"What a difference."

"It is. Adeline, Francis is just not used to this being with your fiancée thing, he just needs some time to adjust. You're an amazing woman, and he would be stupid to let you down." Bash told Adeline.

"That all sounds like you're trying to flirt with me," Adeline told Bash, "but, you are quite charming."

As Bash and Adeline carried on with their conversation, Francis turned his attention to the pair. He realized how much she was laughing around him, and the fact that she kept touching his arm, made Francis feel as if this was Adeline's way of getting back at him.

Francis excused himself from the conversation he was having with Natalia, and walked over to Bash and Adeline. Adeline looked at Bash, pleading for an excuse to go away from Francis and carry on with their conversation. Instead, Bash excused himself, as Francis took Adeline's hand and dragged her out into the corridor, away from everyone else.

"Is this your pathetic way of getting back at me," Francis spat, "flirt with my brother?"

"Flirt with your brother?" Adeline asked, rather loudly, "how dare you even accuse me of that? And what about you? You are practically walking around court with that whore beside you, and you think I am getting back at you?"

"Natalia and I have a good relationship, and she isn't a whore. Adeline, I…" Francis began stuttering, trying to find the right words to say what he had to say, "I do not love you, not yet. And, I feel better around other women, who can commit to what I want to do. We couldn't find a better alliance, so I have to wed you, for my country. And, I apologize if that hurt your feelings in anyway, but love is irrelevant to people like us."

Adeline gave sighed, laughing quietly to herself, "you don't love me? Well, I do not love you either. But, at least you can tell me that. You're the pathetic one, Francis. I do not want to see you, or speak to you." Adeline hissed in a low voice, walking past Francis. Francis turned around to look at Adeline as she walked off, only a small part of Francis felt guilt, the rest felt confusion.

After Adeline had retired to her chambers, Francis and Natalia went to bed together, again. Renée and Antoinette retired to their chambers, while Bash went his way again. Adeline couldn't help but feel a small part of her die inside, Francis's words hurt her inside. Before arriving to French court, Adeline thought that maybe there could be something between the two, but her hopes were gone.

Adeline's POV

It has been almost a week since Francis and I had the argument, and unfortunately for me, there was practically no avoiding Francis. Even now Francis was walking around court with Natalia, acting as if I didn't exist. My mother had wrote me a letter, telling me she was going to come to France, to visit me. Unfortunately, she would have to see the complicated and unwanted relationship Francis and I have.

I stood outside on the field next to pond, the mist had taken over the body of water, and it was cold. I heard someone walk towards me, but I could see who it was, and I wasn't going to find out unless they spoke to me. Deep down, I hoped that it wasn't Francis.

"Adeline, what are you doing out here? It is absolutely freezing." It was Francis, but he sounded worried.

I turned around to look at him, he wasn't too far away from me, but he kept his distance, "I was getting fresh air, and should you be with Natalia?" I tried to be nice, but I just came off as a bitter bitch.

"Adeline, I wanted to apologize for the argument we had. I came off as rude and unwelcoming towards you, I honestly do not resent you. But, I don't want to lie to you either," Francis told me, "I believe we will love one another, we just need time."

"I believe that you are right, Francis. We just need time," I began, walking towards him, "and, thank you for your concern."

Francis and I got close to one another, so close that I could actually feel his breath. I felt as if the word around me stopped, I hadn't a clue what will happen next, but I could predict. Francis quickly back away, "I cannot do this, Adeline." I tried to call out for him as he left me again.

The moment I felt undeniable suspense and passion, it ended in almost a minute. I sighed and threw the rocks I was collecting into the body of water, I hated French court, I hated being here. I began walking back to the castle, cursing everything I my head.

When lunch time came, my ladies and I went outside near the lake where it was already warm. The weather got warmer quickly, and we took some snacks and drinks outside, where we sat down and had our conversations about how life at court was. It seemed to me that they were all having a better time than I was, which made me happy for them, but it made me wonder whether my life would get a little bit better.

"Adeline, you seem really out of it today. Is there something wrong?" Renée asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up, giving her a fake smile.

"Of course, I haven't slept well. And besides, we should be talking about you girls, and how you have been doing. Let's not talk about me, let's talk about all of you." I tried to brush everything off.

"Well, if you insist. Did I mention that Renée has her eye on Leith, the kitchen boy?" Antoinette began, I gasped at the sentence before we all began to laugh, except of course Renée.

"Renée, come on! You know you cannot be with someone who has no money, nor a title of some sort. You cannot be with a kitchen boy, it would ruin you." Maya told Renée, who, I realized, had a very angry expression on her face.

"Hey! Let's not point out what Renée already knows," I tried to calm everyone down, "I am sure it is just a major crush, it isn't anything to worry about."

"If you say so," I heard Esther speak up, "but it is good to remind our friend what could be at steak, isn't it?"

"Yes, well… You do not have to keep reminding me that I cannot love a man of Leith's status, as Adeline said, it is a major crush, and I will get over it." Renée defended herself, I rolled my eyes before taking a sip of my wine.

"Adeline, how has your relationship with Francis been? I have heard that it hasn't been doing too well, but I pray that those are just rumors," Maya asked me, I just hoped that the attention wouldn't come to me.

"It has been well, they are all just rumors, do not worry." I gave the my friends a reassuring smile, but Esther wasn't convinced.

"Right. So, you don't worry about Natalia and Francis's relationship? Because, to me it seems that they are getting a little too close. Next thing you know Francis is a father to an illegitimate child." I began laughing at Esther's attempt to worry me about Francis's current relationship with Natalia.

"I do not worry too much. Besides, Francis is a man – a boy more like, and he will have other women in his life… His bed. And, he will most likely have bastard children, I have no power to stop him." I told my friends, with confidence in my voice.

Author's POV

Natalia had no problem with walking around court with Francis, France's next king. Natalia especially didn't care about how Adeline felt about her presence at court, but even then Natalia noticed how Adeline acted around Francis at this point.

Natalia opened the door for a man, almost much older than her. She gave an exasperated sigh before speaking up, "finally! Why don't you take a whole hour next time?" With Natalia's anger gone out of her voice, she carried on, "have you got it?"

"Yes, I have," the man told Natalia, handing her the small bottle filled with a pink – purple – ish, liquid, the bottle was smaller than Natalia's hand, "now, what will I gain from this?"

"First of all, do not carry poison around without a satchel of some sort, you idiot! And secondly, I will decide on what to give you." Natalia told the man.

"Natalia, why are you even trying to poison the princess? She hasn't done anything wrong, and you're practically trying to kill her. People will suspect." The man told her.

"Do not question me!" Natalia yelled, "and, I am not going to kill her. Just try to prevent the marriage between her and Francis. After all, who would wed a woman without her virtue?"

The man obeyed before he walked out of the room, leaving Natalia in her thoughts.


	4. Virtue is Vital

Chapter 4

Virtue is Vital

AUTHOR

As the evening approached, and the feast was just around the corner. Adeline sat brushing her hair, finishing up what she had started: getting ready for the feast. Adeline felt as if it was the perfect time to show Francis what he was missing out on, she had realized how immature she was acting, but she knew no better.

In the reflection of the mirror, she saw a shadow behind the dressing screen. Adeline dropped the hair brush before standing up and facing the screen, hoping that she was only hallucinating. When she shadow wasn't disappearing, Adeline began walking towards it. Adeline stopped dead in her tracks as the shadow began to speak.

"Between love and hate, do not drink the wine." It was a girl, and her voice sounded broken, yet understandable.

Adeline didn't understand what the girl was trying to say, "what wine? Why can't I drink it?" Adeline begged for answers, she put her hand on the screen where the girl's hand was. The hand move away at the sudden movement.

" _Do not drink the wine._ " The girl's voice was stern and cold at this point. Adeline realized that the figure was gone, there was no shadow.

Adeline had made her way down to the ballroom, it was already live and people were already enjoying their time – without their future king and queen, but with their current rulers. Adeline's stomach sank when she saw Francis and Natalia, unfortunately for her, Francis was surrounded by a whole group of other women, who seemed to enjoy his company.

Renée walked up to Adeline and led her to where Antoinette and Maya were standing, Adeline tried to ignore Francis for her own sake, but failed miserably. Maya began gossiping about Esther's apparent affair with the king, Adeline couldn't help but worry for Esther's sake. Adeline took notice when Natalia made her way towards her and her ladies.

Natalia picked up a wine glass, whispering something to one of the men standing nearby before walking over to Adeline. Natalia's fake smile was warm and quite welcoming, but even Adeline could see past Natalia's facial expressions.

"Your Highness," Natalia did a small curtsy before Adeline, "I just hope you and I could get along more, I understand you may resent me because of my affair with Francis, but can that not stand in the way of the friendship we could develop?" Natalia finished her sentence before offering Adeline the wine cup.

Adeline gracefully accepted before putting the cup to her lips.

 _Do not drink the wine_

Adeline gasped at the same sentence in her head, the same sentence that the young girl told her – a warning. Adeline put the cup behind her, on a table with flowers on it for decorations. Natalia smiled, "I do hope you enjoy your wine, and can we have lunch, tomorrow perhaps?"

"Yes, of course." Adeline smiled, Natalia turned around and made her way back to the man she previously whispered to. Adeline took the wine cup and poured the wine into the flower vase.

"Aren't you going to drink the wine?" Renée asked her. Adeline put the cup down again.

"She may act nice, but I was warned." Adeline told Renée, walking away from her ladies.

Adeline walked over to Francis, dismissing all the ladies surrounding him. Francis didn't look even remotely happy to see Adeline, he just took a sip of his wine before looking at her, with slight anger in his eyes.

"Adeline, what do I owe this conversation?" Francis asked the young woman. Adeline frowned at Francis's emotionless tone, realizing that Francis didn't want to even speak to her.

"Francis, why do resent me so? Why can't we just have a dance? Francis, please don't push me away. I realize that I am not Mary nor am I one of your lovers, but please do not resent me." Adeline begged her fiancée, Francis sighed, putting his wine cup behind him.

"I do not resent you, I hope you know that. I just need time, _we_ need time," Francis reassured Adeline, putting his hand I her shoulder for reassurance, "and, we can share a dance."

Francis took Adeline's hand and led her out into the middle of the room, leaving only the two to share the only romantic moment they had in the whole time Adeline was here. Francis put his hand around Adeline's waist, pulling her close to him, while holding her hand in the other. Adeline couldn't help but notice the stares around the room, she hadn't a clue whether it was glares of amazement, silencing the rumors about Francis and Adeline's broken relationship, or the glares of the envious women who wanted Francis.

Adeline looked up at Francis as they did the Lavolta dance around the ballroom, she saw him smile slightly, and his eyes shined in the light that spilled the room. As Francis lifted her up and spun her around, Adeline felt a strange type of passion, a sense of urgency to kiss him, a sense she hadn't ever felt, an urge she has never felt.

As the dance finished, Adeline smiled at Francis slightly, he returned the smile, offering his hand. Adeline and Francis walked hand in hand around the ballroom.

"Adeline, I realize that our distance must be quite threatening to our engagement. But, I feel that maybe the distance is for the best, so we don't go insane around one another." Francis tried to reason with Adeline, even then Adeline smiled at him.

"I understand. But, I hope soon enough we can bond, give our engagement a chance. Honestly, thank you for this evening." Adeline smiled at Francis, the two stopped before looking at one another.

"We just need time." Francis assured Adeline.

As the night began getting darker, Adeline laid sleeping in her bed. The only source of light was the fireplace and a few candles scattered around the room. The door to her room opened slowly and a figure emerged from the darkness, Adeline didn't even make a sound or any movement. The man closed the door and began creeping towards Adeline's bed, beginning to remove his pants. He began climbing on the bed and on top of Adeline, making her her eyes fly open as she began screaming. The man covered her mouth as he tried shushing her.

Adeline quickly pulled herself up as the man let go of her mouth, Adeline began panting putting her hand on her head as the man began putting his pants back on. The guards rushed in, seizing the man and beginning to drag him out of the room.

Before he was out of the room, he managed to say something, "it was Natalia! I didn't want to do this! I swear, I swear on God it was all Natalia's idea, not mine!" Adeline pulled her covers up to her chest, beginning to cry.

Catherine rushed into the room, lifting her dress up and sitting on Adeline's bed. Adeline saw the guards discussing something with Henry as Catherine pulled Adeline into a hug, "what happened, dear?"

"He tried – he tried to rape me! He just climbed on top of me, taking his trousers off," Adeline began, sobbing into Catherine's shoulder, "it was as if he didn't expect me to wake up, he had this – surprised look on his face. Before the guards dragged him out, he told me that it was Natalia's idea."

"Natalia?" Catherine began, letting go of Adeline and looking at her, "what could she possibly want with you?"

"I don't know, I really have no idea. But, I'm beginning to think that she wants me gone, and away from court." Adeline stuttered. Catherine stood up and walked over to one of the guards, telling them something quietly.

Adeline saw Francis rush into the room, and even then Adeline carried in crying. Catherine whispered to her son, "Francis, please do not blame her for what happened." After Catherine had told her son to be more gentle, she walked out of the room.

Francis walked over to Adeline, slowly. He sat beside her, pulling her into a hug. Adeline carried in crying, Francis had dismissed the guards, leaving only Adeline crying in Francis's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Adeline. I am so sorry that this happened," Francis apologized, as if it was his fault, "that man will be hanged for this, I swear to you."

"Please, Francis. Please, just let me ask him why he would do that. I just need to know why he would risk raping me." Adeline begged Francis, she got out of his grip and realized that he had a very unsure look on his face.

Francis tried to say no to Adeline's beg, but felt reluctant to do so, "Adeline… Darling," Francis began, trying to reject what Adeline had said, "all right, but he will be hung for what he did."

Adeline nodded, resting her head on Francis's chest. Her crying had stopped, and the only thing left as evidence for her crying, was the tears theta were beginning to dry in her face. Francis began singing quietly to her, holding the shaking girl in his arm. He rested his head on hers, not letting Adeline go.

"Please stay the night, I just need someone beside me." Adeline begged. She let go and looked at Francis, she noticed how he hesitated to say yes.

"Of course, Adeline." Francis accepted. Adeline smiled sadly before standing up along with Francis.

Adeline walked over to her side of the bed and moved to sheets to get underneath them, Francis did the same. As Adeline sat back down, she gasped at where she was sitting; it was the place where she could've been raped, where she could've lost her virtue, unwillingly. Francis noticed how uneasy Adeline looked, he put his arm on Adeline's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Adeline rested her head on Francis's shoulder, trying to get some sleep.

"Everything will be fine, and justice will be served. I promise, Adeline." Francis reassured the shaking girl. Even then Adeline stared off into distance, not taking in what Francis was saying.

"I apologize, I just want to sleep." Adeline told Francis, almost too quietly to hear. Adeline got out of Francis's grip and laid down, not facing Francis. Adeline felt Francis's stare in her back, it felt as if she was burning, she felt as if she was going to cry again, because of the pain she endured, or whether it was the suffering she had experienced.

Francis laid down as well, putting his arm around Adeline's waist, pulling her close to him. Adeline felt his breath on her neck, but that was what made her feel more comfortable, she felt safe.

The morning light filled the room as Adeline's eyes opened, she yawned as she sat up. Adeline out her hand on Francis's side of the bed, beginning to pat it, as if she was looking for something. Adeline turned to look at Francis's side of the bed, realizing that he was already gone.

As noon came, Adeline made her way down to the dungeon, where the man who tried to rape her rested. She dismissed the guards, asking for a moment alone with the man, whose name she didn't even know – no one knew the man's name.

Adeline approached the man, who was locked up in chains next to the cold, harsh wall. The sight of the man made Adeline sick, but she couldn't let that get in between the conversation she needed to have with the man.

"I just want to discuss what happened yesterday. When I awoke I realized how surprised you were to see me wake up, where you expecting me not to wake up?" Adeline questioned the man, he looked up at her, with a pleading look on his face, "please, if you tell me the truth and I will spare your life."

"I beg of you, Your Majesty. I intended no harm, but the Dauphin's mistress, Natalia, threatened to kill my family unless I raped you, I didn't want to, I swear. But, I had no choice. I am just a servant trying to take care of my family." The man began begging, Adeline felt sorrow in her heart. Even when the man wanted to rape her, she felt reluctant to hurt him.

"Why were you so surprised when I woke up?" Adeline questioned. The man looked back up at her.

"She poured poison in your wine, in hopes to get you to sleep for some hours, almost unconscious sleep." The man told everything he could.

" _Don't drink the wine,_ " Adeline whispered to herself, "is that all? Is that all you know?"

"Yes, yes! I swear _yes_! Please spare my life, I beg of you, Your Majesty! I didn't intend for all of this to happen, I just wanted to save my family." The man yelled, begging her.

Adeline gasped a bit before walking out of the room, she told something to the guards before walking to the throne room. Adeline began memorizing what to say to the two, impossibly difficult, monarchs to reconsider killing the man. Adeline realized that everyone's eyes will be on her when she asks for the man who tried, and failed, to rape her, to be freed.

Adeline stood before Catherine and Henry, "I want you to release that man, the man who tried and failed to rape me. He pleaded innocent, and there is proof that it wasn't him who wanted me to be raped." Adeline spoke up, loudly. She heard the gasps around the room, Catherine stood up quickly.

"How could you possibly want that _man_ alive and free? How, Adeline? That man is the reason you could've been raped, he is the reason you cried in mine, _and_ Francis's arms last night. Yet, you want him free?" Catherine practically yelled, causing more tension to build up in the room.

"He _tried_ but failed! Yes, I realize that he did try to rape me. But, he was forced to, he told me that he tried to save his family, the family Natalia was threatening." Adeline argued back.

"All right, Adeline. If you want that man free, then you shall get that," Henry spoke up, Catherine looked at Henry in complete disbelief, "he can be released, but if it is true that Natalia threatened that man, then there will be dire consequences."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Adeline smiled, doing a small curtsy. Adeline turned around, leaving the throne room.

Catherine sat back down, sighing in disbelief, "honestly, Henry. I have no clue as to why you would grant Adeline that, she feels compassion for him, that is all."

"Well, that makes two of us," Henry smirked, walking out of the throne room. He turned around to Catherine, "oh, and darling, do not try to behead the man behind my back."

Adeline stood outside by the pond, throwing the small stones she had in her hand, into the pond. Francis walked towards Adeline, "how could you, Adeline?" Adeline gasped, throwing the stones on the grass, turning to look at Francis, "is this your way of getting back at me? Let the man who almost raped you go free, honestly are you that petty?"

"I let him go because he was forced to do so, by your _mistress_!" Adeline told Francis sharply, "she threatened his family, she wanted to get rid of me, so she told him to rape me. She poisoned my wine, in hopes that I wouldn't wake up in that time."

"So this is all Natalia's fault? Is that how it all is?" Francis asked in disbelief. Adeline looked at the small stone that was left in her hand, a perfectly smooth, red stone.

"Francis, I really do not want there to be a distance between us. I know that there is a place in your heart for Natalia, and even for Mary. But, please don't shut me out! We cannot keep arguing, apologizing, then arguing hours later. Please, Francis!" Adeline begged, tears running down her face.

There was a silence between the two, Adeline couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. Francis quickly walked towards Adeline, putting his hands on Adeline's cheeks and kissing her. Francis moved his hands down to her waist before pulling Adeline closer to him as they exchanged a steamy moment, Adeline pulled away and looked at Francis.

"Francis – how?... Why? What was all this about?" Adeline began stuttering, not sure of what to think about what had just happened.

"I love you, Adeline. That is the truth, I love you." Francis told Adeline, almost yelling. Adeline stood staring at Francis in disbelief.

"I – I love you too. But, this always happens; we make up and then argue again, can we please give this engagement a chance?" Adeline began stuttering, not sure of what to actually say to him.

Francis took hold of Adeline's hand and looked into her eyes, "we can and we will, I promise." Adeline smiled at him.

ADELINE

I almost had no idea what happened; the kiss and the attempted rape, I felt as if my life was a complete mixture of dread and amazement. After the whole steamy exchange moment, Francis escorted me back to my chambers, leaving me to have time to myself.

It was quite late in the afternoon when a royal carriage was announced, I was told to come down to the grand hall to greet the royals. So, as I should've: I began getting dressed to a more appropriate gown, not the everyday gown I had on. After getting dressed, I walked down to the grand hall where I saw Francis, Catherine and Henry. I looked around to find my ladies, only to see Antoinette and Renée drinking their wine and speaking to a man, who looked about their age.

Before I could even speak to Francis, I saw two peoples walk down the long corridor and towards us; there was practically half a dozen noblemen following behind them. As the two people got closer, I began to realize that it was my mother and father. I gasped, looking back at Henry and Catherine; I realized that Henry had a quite, suspecting smile, as if he was thinking about something.

Without hesitation, I ran up to my mother and hugged her. My father walked past the two of us and towards Henry, Catherine and Francis. I let go of my mother as we exchanged smiles, and walked toward my father.

"We are so glad to meet you, again." Catherine smiled, but even I saw beneath her fake smiled. I knew for a fact she resented my mother, not my father as much – it wasn't news that everyone resented my mother. Especially with a given name like, 'Bloody Mary.'

"Yes, indeed we are. Now, Philip I think you and I need to discuss some business. Don't you think?" At least Henry went straight to the point, unlike Catherine, who kept stalling and hiding her feelings behind a false smile.

"Is this Francis?" My mother asked, should so surprised. She smiled as she looked at him, "darling, you have changed so much. I didn't even notice you, honestly."

"Yes, well… I must've grown. And, Adeline takes after you, Miss Tudor." Francis sounded so unsure of what to say, I wanted to step in and stop this conversation, but I felt too reluctant to actually show anything.

"Please, call me mother, dear Francis," Mother smiled sweetly at Francis before turning her attention to Catherine, "I would honestly be honored to have lunch with you, Catherine."

"Oh, yes. Definitely. I would really be honored to have lunch with you." Catherine practically repeated what my mother had said.

Henry put his arm around my father's shoulders, holding his wine in his other hand. They began walking off, talking about something. Francis and I soon walked away from my mother and Catherine, I just couldn't bear to listen to the two wicked women lie to one another.

Francis and I took a walk around the garden, hand in hand. "I cannot believe my mother arrived today, my father is all right to deal with. But, not my mother. Oh, what if Catherine tell my mother about the attempted rape? Honestly, my mother would go absolutely insane."

"I wouldn't worry too much, my mother and your's first have to sort whatever anger they have between them. Then, you can worry," Francis reassured me, "I cannot believe how anxious you are about your mother's arrival."

"How can I not be? My mother is absolutely insane, she is overprotective, but so pushy," I began, stopping us both as I complained about mother, "but is see why she acts like that, I would act the same if I had children on my own."

I regretted those words, I saw a smile creep on his face as he looked at me, "so you do want children? I remember the last time I mentioned a family, you almost ran off."

"Ran off? Overreact much? Well, Francis we are monarchs and it is our duty to provide heirs," I told Francis, "but, I just want children, not for the throne, but to have a family."

Francis smiled as he put his hands on my upper neck, leaning to kiss me. I didn't hesitate as I kissed him back, he moved his hands down to my waist and pulled be closer to him. I felt my hair move in the direction of the wind, making this moment even better. Francis and I let go of each other and exchange a smiled, before Francis could kiss me again, I realized that Catherine and my mother were standing behind the two of us.

"Turn around." I whispered to Francis, still looking at the two very nosey women. Francis rolled his eyes before looking at our mothers, Catherine smiled and waved at us.

"How are the two lovebirds?" My mother almost yelled out to us, Catherine began laughing a bit before the two walked off. Francis and I let out a small laugh before we began walking again.

Our walk was interrupted when one of the guards ran up to us, "Your Majesties, there was an Englishman found in the passageways, we figure it is the man who wanted to harm Antoinette." He bowed before leaving Francis and I.

I turned to Francis, "passageway? What on earth was he doing there?" I asked, Francis looked around before speaking to me.

"He may have been a spy, we have to find out what he wanted. Let's go." Francis and I began making our way back to the castle.

As we walked into Antoinette's old chambers, we saw the guards drag out a man, he had the English coat of Arms on his clothes. I realized that he was English, I gasped. Mother must've sent him, she must've tried to scare us, but why? I saw how shocked Antoinette was, I walked over to her, pulling into a hug as she began to cry.

My mother was getting out of hand…


	5. A Mother's Wish

Chapter 5

A Mother's Wish

AUTHOR

After almost a week upon arriving to court, Mary had began scheming against her enemies again. Adeline wanted to accuse her mother of trying to kill Antoinette, but found no reasoning that her mother sent that English spy – apart from the obvious reason: he was English. Philip began pushing his family aside to make time for drinking with Henry, and that kept the two kings busy.

Adeline couldn't keep it a secret any longer, she had to confront her mother. As she walked down to her mother's chambers, she realized that Elizabeth could've tried to end Antoinette's life, to get Adeline – to make her feel threatened at court, to make her run back to Spain. Adeline shook off that feeling as the pager announced her presence.

Mary turned to her half angry, half unsure daughter. Before Mary could even say anything, or even greet her daughter, Adeline began yelling, "how could you, mother? How could you make an attempt on Antoinette's life? She is my lady-in-waiting, and my _friend_ , and you try to play with life, how _dare_ you?"

Mary dismissed the pager before sitting down again, Adeline couldn't make out what her mother was doing, or why she wasn't answering her questions. Mary sighed as she crossed her arms, "and why would I do that? Why on earth would I send an English spy to French court? I am not trying to kill my own daughter or one of her friends. Honestly, I am not that petty."

"So who do you suggest sent an English spy to murder Antoinette?" Adeline questioned, "perhaps, Elizabeth? But, how would she get a hold of English spies? She doesn't live at court, and keeps her distance."

"It would be typical of my sister to do that, wouldn't it? Adeline, she had her ways, she resents you and wants you off the throne," Mary told her daughter, standing up and walking to her, putting her hands on Adeline's shoulders, "and, you should never give in to her! No matter what, do you understand? You are the future queen of England, and that is final!"

Adeline sighed, looking at her mother's eyes, which were filled with hatred and devastation. Mary's stern glare made Adeline shut up about the English spy found in the passageways, "yes, Mother."

"Good," Mary let go of her daughter and made her way back to her seat. She slapped her hand over her heart as she spoke up, "yet, it is difficult to believe my own daughter thinks I intended to harm her friend. Am I really such a monster?"

"I do not know, Mother. That is up to you to decide." Adeline told her mother, coldly. She turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Mary to sit in silence and remorse.

ADELINE

Was it in my mother's blood to be so cold and selfish? I had always tried to blank out the horrible and vicious names people called my mother, 'Evil', 'the Devil' or even 'Bloody Mary' it was only on rare occasions that I would truly feel what those other people feel – true remorse for my evil mother. She wasn't always queen, and was only crowned queen after Edward died. Before she became a ruler of one of the most powerful countries, she was a true lady, a truly lovable mother. What happened to her? What made her become such a treacherous woman? The fear overtook me, knowing I may become like her when I gain as much power, as much respect. Unfortunately for her, she had lost most of the respect people gave her.

I sat on a chair, fiddling with a loose thread of my dark, velvet blanket, which was thrown over the chair. My mind was filled with horrible thoughts and ideas, _I do not want to be cruel, I do not want that kind of responsibility. I do not want to be queen, just an ordinary woman. Or, I want my mother to gain her respect back._ I prayed in my head. God couldn't be on my mother's side, after all the wrongs she had done, after all the sins she had committed to make others Catholic.

Elizabeth, a woman I truly resented. How could I resent my own aunt? But, how could I not? She wanted me off the throne, and my life was in constant danger because of one woman, who had no power. Yet, she managed to get a hold of people she needed – _important_ people she needed. How did she even manage to do so? Except, it wasn't only me Elizabeth resented, it was also Mary, Queen of Scots. My cousin, once removed. Mary was a beautiful, delightful, wild but impatient woman. I honestly loved her with all my heart, but I knew she must've resented me. After all, I took her place and got engaged to Francis.

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm my own thinking down, I felt my heart begin to race, for reasons unknown to me. Fortunately, I finally managed to fix my relationship with Francis and we didn't argue every time we apologized. Instead, the two of us took walks in the gardens, went riding, even just had a private dinner. At some point I began to forget about the throne, my mother and my problems all together.

After a few moments alone to myself, my pager announced Francis's presence. Francis came into my room, slowly. I noticed he didn't look too happy or excited, so I took it upon myself to ask what was wrong, "Francis, what's wrong with you? You look exhausted."

"No, I'm fine. I just came to tell you that the English spy woke up, he isn't speaking but surely torturing him will make him speak." Francis told me. I began remembering the aggravating conversation I had with my mother, also remembering my mother could probably speak some sense into that man.

"No, do not torture him. Not just yet. My mother could at least try to speak some sense into that man, it could've been her who sent him here after all." I told him, quickly standing up in protest.

"Are you sure? There could be serious consequences if it was your mother who sent him here, and if she did it'd be best not to tell that to my father, or mother for that matter." Francis tried to inform me.

"No, I am not sure. But, we need to at least try to get my mother to speak to him. He would probably listen to her." I told Francis, quickly.

Francis and I walked out of my chambers and began walking back to my mother's room. I knew that convincing her would almost be impossible, but we could at least try. As we reached my mother's quoters, the pager announced our arrival. My mother wasn't too thrilled to see us – me, more like.

"Mother, I need you to speak to that English spy. He isn't saying anything to Henry or the guards, and he will probably speak to you." I got straight to the point, telling my mother what I had to.

My mother let out a small chuckle as she took another sip of her wine, "dear, he isn't my spy. And as you said, he _may_ speak to me. So, run along now children, I have to read and drink wine." I sighed at my mother's cockiness.

"Please, Mary. We need your help, we aren't saying you sent him. But, he will listen to his queen, no matter who sent him." Francis joined in, defending our side of the argument.

My mother put her wine down before she stood up, "see, Adeline. Learn from your fiancée, he just tells me what I need to hear. Yes, I am that man's queen, and I have power over him. But, who said he will listen to me? As a monarch you have no real power, it is the nobles that have power, not us. We just approve or disapprove of their decisions."

"What has that got to do with the English spy? You just need to speak to him." I questioned, not really understanding what mother was getting at.

"Yes, I know. I am telling you, you are wasting your time asking me." Mother replied, coldly.

"Please, you have to try. We tried, but if you cannot speak to him then we will have no other choice but to torture him until we get answers." Francis tried reasoning with my mother.

"So? Torture him, it's the only way a criminal learns."

It was completely useless, there was no reasoning with my mother. I sighed out of frustration and left the room, I realized that Francis had stayed behind. I couldn't even be bothered to speak to him, I began walking down to the dungeon.

AUTHOR

The man sat on the cold ground, covered in hay and dust, he was chained up to the wall. Adeline walked down the steps and towards the man, he raised his head slowly and looked at her with spite in his wary eyes.

"Who sent you?" Adeline asked. Her voice was cold and stern, but even then the man said nothing. Adeline sighed before kneeling down in front of the man, "was it my mother? I could spare your life if you just tell me the truth."

"Don't kid yourself," a stern voice came from behind Adeline, she stood up and turned around to see her mother making her way down to her, "do not spare a criminal's life, that isn't the rule. It also would make you a very vulnerable and weak queen."

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Adeline asked. Mary began walking towards Adeline and the English spy.

"Francis and I had a very good conversation, and he made me realize just how important it is to demonstrate how to be a good queen," Mary began, she clapped her hands as she smiled, "shall we begin our interrogation session?"

Adeline nodded as she stepped aside, Mary walked towards the man and sighed, "so? Who sent you? Because, I know I definitely didn't. And, you do not get to spy on someone else without my saying so, do you understand?" Mary questioned, when the man didn't answer Mary asked even louder, "do you understand?"

"Y – yes, Your Majesty." The man stuttered, he still didn't look up at Mary.

"Good. So, who sent you?"

"I cannot say." The spy answered back, looking up at Mary.

"Cannot say? _Cannot say_? I am your queen and you will obey my orders! And I command you to tell me who sent you!" Mary yelled with venom in her voice.

"Marie de Guise, that's who." The man spat, Mary sighed.

After Mary and Adeline had left the dungeon, Adeline was told not to say a word to anyone. Adeline didn't think that that was too much of a big job, with that, Adeline went back to her room. While Mary went to speak to her husband, it had bothered how much Marie de Guise wanted Adeline dead, either because she took the alliance away from here, or because Mary Queen of Scots won't be able to we Francis.

SCOTLAND

Mary stormed down to the study, where her mother was bound to be. The news had just arrived about the imposter English spy being locked up, and Mary was first to hear about it. It was no secret that Scotland needed help from France, and Adeline had taken that away from Mary, and yet, Mary didn't resent her. After all, she could ask Adeline for help.

Mary rushed into the study, holding the letter in her hand. Marie didn't acknowledge her daughter's presence in the room before Mary threw the letter next to her mother and slammed her fist on the table, "how could you, mother? How could you send an imposter to France to scare Adeline off?"

Marie sighed and looked at her angered daughter, "I did that because she messed with the wrong woman. You were meant to wed Francis, not her! You know that Scotland needs help and France can help us, you are the queen, Mary. You should know this." Marie defended her unnecessary actions.

"I understand that, yes. But, Adeline is Mary's daughter and why would you want to start with the queen of England? Mother, that would endanger Scotland more. Especially if Philip gets involved, and he owns Spain! You could turn two of the most powerful countries against us, how could you?" Mary yelled, fire enlightening in her hazel eyes.

"Darling, I am doing what is best. Mary can try to attack Scotland, but we can discuss it and sort it out. Oh God, Mary you were meant to wed Francis. I cannot believe you are letting Adeline slip." Marie stood up as she spoke.

"No, mother. I do not forgive Adeline for what she did, but it wasn't her who arranged the marriage. I am also not going to start anything with Adeline, since she is the future of Spain and England, imagine the power she had. She could destroy Scotland if she wanted to, so I suggest you leave Adeline alone." Mary warned her mother before leaving the study.

FRANCE

Catherine and Mary sat at a small table by the pond, drinking their afternoon tea. The two women spoke in a calm manor, but managed to have venom in their voices.

"I do hope Adeline settles down here, I was expecting French court to look worse than this," Mary began, looking at Catherine, "you do well de Medici. Don't you? I mean, you aren't half as bad as most of Europe makes you out to be."

"Oh, is that a sincere compliment, or is that your way of insulting me? Tell me, why do they call you 'Bloody Mary'? Considering you do not look bloody." Catherine hissed, venom coming out of her mouth.

"I do not know. They call me Bloody Mary because I believe Catholics are better than Protestants, is that wrong? I do not believe that is wrong. Say Catherine, where is all the poison you supposedly keep? Have you tried to poison my daughter yet?" Mary asked.

"Why don't we just discuss business? Like you wanted to."

"All right. We will," Mary began, putting her tea down, "I want you to take care of my daughter, as if she were your own. Realize that we are practically giving you two strong alliances, and we are only asking that you take care of my daughter in return. Do not fail the one Joni give you, de Medici. Because, I am a nightmare to deal with, believe me."

"Oh, I already know that you are a nightmare. I think we are doing a well enough job at taking care of Adeline, although she is almost like a nightmare, like her mother." Catherine chuckled. Mary gave her a smug smile before taking a sip of her tea.

Adeline sat by her desk, looking down at the letter she had written. She must've read through the letter a million times, and the words were memorized in her head. But, she couldn't keep her eyes off it.

 _Dear Mary,_

 _I realize that tension must be high between us and our countries, for reasons obvious to the both of us. However, I am writing to you to ask you for a small favor, and in return I shall help Scotland as much as I possibly can. Mary, I want you to forgive me for taking you fiancée away from you, and I am truly sorry. Also, tell Marie that threatening one of my ladies in waiting isn't going to scare me, it will only provoke more anger. I do not want there to be anger between the two of us, so please, forgive me. I promise, I will help Scotland._

 _With love,_

 _Adeline de Castillé_

Adeline wanted to befriend Mary, even if as a queen she shouldn't have that privilege. She truly wanted to help her, especially since Adeline's mother was trying to send a horrible amount of English troops to Scotland, leaving Scotland defenseless.


	6. A Girl With Flowers

Chapter 6

The Girl with Flowers

AUTHOR

Adeline hugged her mother, holding her close to her. Her parents only stayed a few days, and the two needed to return to their countries. Even at her age, Adeline cried when she had to see her parents leave her again. She felt as if she was a young child, crying for her parents who were leaving her with strangers.

Adeline pulled away from her mother, wiping a tear off her cheek. Her mother kissed her softly on her forehead, before looking at her, "do not be upset, we will meet again." With that, Mary and Philip got into their carriage. Adeline felt another tear run down her wet cheek, making her wonder why she was crying.

Francis walked to his fiancée, pulling her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head as she began crying in his chest, Adeline still felt confused as to why she was even crying. Maybe she was homesick, or she was scared. Adeline felt scared of her future, the future Francis and her were meant to have.

Francis let go of Adeline and wiped her tears off her cheek, "they will return, dear. Do not cry, you're much stronger than this." Adeline nodded at him, before the two began heading inside. Catherine and Henry followed closely behind.

"I cannot believe how much she cried over that." Catherine managed to spit out, keeping her voice low.

"I would too if my parents left me with a woman like you." Henry made a remark at Catherine's sentence before leaving Catherine. Henry began walking back to the throne room, while Catherine made her way to the gardens.

Francis escorted Adeline to her chambers, as there was nothing planned for the day. Before Adeline entered her room, she turned to Francis, "thank you for walking me to my room, I honestly do not know why I was crying."

"It's normal to cry, you don't see your parents often," Francis began, stroking Adeline warm cheek, "and, I just want you to know that I love you." Francis leaned towards Adeline, kissing her on her pink, soft lips. The moment seemed to last forever to Adeline, but Francis pulled away in a few seconds.

ADELINE

It was a warm June day when I awoke to thinking about, quite strangely, about strawberries. The sweetness of the fruit that spreads in my mouth as I bite it, made me feel hungry for something. I longed to eat a strawberry tart, or to eat anything that could melt in my mouth, I simply couldn't settle anymore. For the life of me, I couldn't stand nor sit still.

As the sun emerged from the clouds above, I went outside to be greeted by a certain warmth of the summer's days. It was ever so often a light breeze would pass by me, moving my long, light brunette hair along with it. I walked aimlessly around the garden, soon settling on a bench underneath a tall evergreen tree and tried to read. At the great sound of hoofbeats, I shot my head up to see who it was. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, I took notice that it was two horsemen hastening towards me.

I put my book down as the two men dismounted their horses, I noticed that one of the men looked awfully familiar, I couldn't make out what it was about him, but I could definitely see the resemblance of another man, "how may I help you, gentlemen?" I asked politely, keeping my voice as warm as possible.

"The Queen Mother requests your presence in the throne room, Your Highness." The pager told me, as I recall his name was Ferdinand – a very loyal pager to me.

I made my way to Ferdinand and whispered to him, "who is the other young man? He seems awfully familiar." I asked, not being too discreet.

"My name is Tom Landor, Your Highness." He bowed before me, I couldn't get him out of my head. It felt as if I had seen him in a nightmare or such, and he was a ghost, a presence, that came to haunt me.

I dismissed the Tom from his duty, I hadn't a clue as to why he came with Ferdinand. It was only to tell me that my presence was requested at court. As soon as Tom was a considerable distance away from Ferdinand and I, I turned to him before asking him a question, "has he been here before? He looks so familiar it is bothering me so much."

Ferdinand chuckled, "no, I apologize. King Henry had accepted the man's request to work here, he said he needed money to provide for his family. But, the Queen Mother seemed very hesitant to let the man stay here, it was as if she had seen the devil in her eyes."

"Oh my God. Honestly, that doesn't explain anything." I sighed, although I seemed to be getting a good idea of who the man was.

"It is almost as if you're experiencing – "

"Déjà vu. Yes, I feel as if I am. I will find out who this man is, I promise you that."

I took a deep breath before entering the throne room, Ferdinand had left me after we had arrived to court, which meant I had to go in alone. I took notice that Henry was no where to be found, and Catherine was sitting on her chair, picking food off a platter which had many different choices of fruits and a few small tarts.

I sighed before walking towards Catherine, as she saw me, Catherine clapped her hands before making her way down to me. The servant holding the platter followed close behind. Catherine smiled at me before speaking up, "did you notice the new page boy? You cannot tell me you didn't recognize him."

"I simply do not care about him. What is this even about, Catherine? I was in the middle of reading a good book." I replied coldly.

Catherine chuckled quietly at my angered answer, "didn't you have breakfast? You are acting like an angered bitch, honestly," I couldn't believe she called me a bitch, even Catherine's smile faded, "here," she said as she picked up a small tart covered with cream, "try this." Catherine quite literally shoved the tart in my mouth, making me cough.

The servant gave me a napkin as I began wiping my mouth, Catherine began pacing around me, holding her hands together. I glared at her out of anger, "what the hell? Did you _have_ to shove a tart down my throat? Honestly, the things you do sometimes."

"Hmm. You were waiting for that to happen," Catherine replied coldly, not even caring about what she had done only seconds ago, "do you know who that man is?" Catherine asked, pointing at the man I had seen previously, he man I thought I had seen a long time ago. He was standing, speaking to a few other men, "that is a rich man, who goes by the name of 'Tom Landor.' As if anyone would actually believe that that's his name. Hah, it's funny isn't it?" Catherine laughed, her smile fades when she saw that I wasn't laughing nor smiling.

"Catherine, what is this all about? First the tart, now this. What is happening?" I asked, wanting her to finally get to the point.

"That man is the only who tried to rape you, remember?" Catherine hissed, stopping to look at me, "yes, dear. His name is William Landor, I assume he didn't want to change his last name. Anyway, he is a quite rich nobleman, who bows down to no other than… Elizabeth, your enemy."

"How could you possibly know any of this? I mean, I recognize him now. But, what would he gain by working against his future queen?" I asked out of confusion.

"He has gained a lot of land in England, and had quite a lot of gold. So, that is exactly what he has got from Elizabeth. That man is no innocent, he is a devil worshipping bastard who wants you dead, as so does Elizabeth." I couldn't believe Catherine's words. I took another glimpse at the man, he seemed to be gone now.

I turned back to Catherine, "how could you know all of this? Do not tell me that you have already sent spies after him."

"I had to," Catherine exclaimed in defense, "he looked like a threat, and _is_ a threat," Catherine told me before walking to one of her servants, she took some sort of letter out of his hands and made her way back to me, "read it, use it against him. This could kill him." Catherine gave me the letter, whilst telling me quietly about what she wanted me to do to the man.

I must've memorized the letter – each and every word. It was all Elizabeth's doing, she sent my rapist to France. I cannot believe how much guts she had to plot against me, even when my mother was the queen of England. What shocked me the most was the fact that William was an assassin, there was an assassin inside castle walls.

I flinched suddenly when I heard my door being opened, I turned around quickly to see that Francis had entered my chambers. He told something to one of the guards before the door was closed, he sighed before walking towards me, "how have you been?"

"Well, in all honesty, bad," I began. I sighed and turned to pick up the letter before standing up and handing Francis the letter, "turns out, Henry let an assassin into the castle without knowing."

Francis read though the letter before looking at me, "how did you get hold of this letter? This can have that man killed, you realize that?"

"Of course! I do realize that William is a threat to me, but I need to find everything out before killing him." I told Francis.

"Everything? What else is there to know? He is working for Elizabeth and wants to kill you, that is enough to have him beheaded. Adeline, do not make the same mistake you made before, do not let a criminal get away." Francis almost yelled, soon calming his voice down.

"Francis," I began, slowly, "I know. I just, think that maybe I could get him to work against Elizabeth. I can pay him more than Elizabeth, and get information out of him. If he betrays me, I behead him."

"So, this is your way of letting him get away again? I cannot believe you, Adeline. Honestly, he tried to rape you, now he is trying to assassinate you, and yet you take the liberty to set him free." I could tell Francis was upset with my actions, but I hadn't a clue as to why I was doing what I was doing.

I stood up in protest, but realized that I was defeated – I had no reason to free this man, "just, trust me. Please, Francis." I heard Francis sigh before walking out of my room. I couldn't believe how angry he had gotten over that.

I left my chambers after a few moments to myself, as I began heading to where William was staying, I noticed Esther standing on her own in the long corridor. I began walking towards her before I saw Henry make his way to her, I stopped dead in my tracks. Esther didn't notice me, she just put her arms around his neck, pulling up to kiss him gently. He didn't hesitate as he put his arms around her waist, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Henry picked her up and they both went into a room, closing the door behind them.

I gasped at what I had saw, my own lady in waiting was having an affair with the king, the _king_! What on earth was she thinking? That stupid girl. I leaned on the cold, harsh, stone wall, taking a deep breath. Did anyone else know of this affair? That was the only thing on my mind right now, not William. I looked around myself, taking note that no one else was here – the corridor was deserted.

William did me great favor, instead of me going to his chambers, I found him in the study – where someone of his station should even be. I stood behind him before clearing my throat, making him drop the papers he was looking at, on the ground. I noticed how much guilt was racked up on his pale face, as if he was caught trying to murder someone. Well, he was caught trying to steal something.

"So, we meet again," I began, with a smug smiled covering my angered face, " _William_ , are you surprised to see me? Oh, no you aren't! I forgot that Elizabeth sent you here to kill me, so how's that going?"

"Your Majesty, I apologize for this. I was… I was told to fetch something for King Henry." He tried to lie to me, his voice sounded more unconvincing than his actual lie.

"Just tell me the truth. Did Elizabeth send you here I assassinate me? Because, I do have evidence of this treasonous act," I pointed out, coldly, "oh, and let's not forget that you are stealing documents from the king himself."

"Adeline, don't you think you know too much?" Finally, he wasn't pretending to be someone he wasn't, "Elizabeth told me that you're hard work, what do you want for this?"

"Nothing. But I want to make an offer. How about I give you much more that what Elizabeth gives you, and you spy on her?" I began. I picked up some papers and scanned through them, "I could also grant you freedom, because you will be beheaded for this."

"What could you possibly give me?"

"Freedom, a title, land, gold and perhaps… A wife. How does that sound? William, refuse this and I will behead you, and Elizabeth. I promise you. I will give you time to think about this offer, if you refuse, you die. If you consider this, meet me in the courtyard in the evening." I warned him. I put the papers back in the desk and walked out of the study. I heard William follow behind.

I stood outside in the courtyard, the clouds began overtaking the moon, leaving only a slight moon light to shine on the courtyard grounds. The air began getting chilly, and the wind began rising, making my hair slightly wave around. I had hoped that the man would agree to work for me, and not Elizabeth. After all, I was offering him much more than Elizabeth was.

A figure began emerging from the darkness, it must've been William. I stood up straight, trying to look as serious and intimidating as I possibly could. William walked towards me, looking around cautiously for anyone else. When we stood face to face, he began speaking, "I have thought about your offer, and I accept. I just want my release from Elizabeth."

"Oh no, you are going to spy on her to get what I promised, including your life." I told him, my voice as cold as the air around us. I saw the man hesitate a bit.

"What if she figures out? She will expect you to be dead when I arrive back, what shall I say?" Dead? Did that bitch actually expect me to die this easily?

"We will figure something out. So, do you accept or not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed before me, I saw the regret on his face. But, he was going to live, even after all of his acts of evil towards me.

open


	7. The Hare and Heir

Chapter 7

The Heir and Hare

Adeline's POV

My half uncle, John of Austria had finally arrived with his father, Charles V. John was the illegitimate child of Charles, and even so Charles was overprotective of his son. However, John was quite young, younger than me, but seemed to have high sexual needs, as the tumors around Europe said.

I wanted to have a conversation with him today, personally. And no, I didn't want to have sex with him. I just wanted to speak to him, John seemed like a nice man, but I wasn't sure whether he was a nice man.

It was late in the evening and most people retired to their chambers, and I guess John did too. I decided to walk to his chambers when half way there, I saw Catherine, heading basically the same way. Catherine and I exchanged looks before we spoke to one another.

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked me first, I wanted to ask the same question but she beat me to it.

"I was going to pay John a visit, you?" I told Catherine. I wasn't going to lie, why should I? It wasn't going to do any harm in visiting a friend.

"So we do have something in common," Catherine began. The two of us began walking towards John's room, "I need to speak to him. And why are you going to John's chambers?"

"To speak, I wanted to personally welcome him." I told Catherine. After that sentence we both remained silent until we made it into his chamber.

John was sitting down in the ottoman near the lit up fireplace, Catherine and I walked next to him and I did a slight curtsy, Catherine glared at me then him, in her eyes he was meant to bow down to her, not vice versa.

"There's no need for that, your majesty." John told me, I smiled at him slightly as he bowed down before Catherine and I. I looked at Catherine and saw the evil in her eyes, I don't think she came here to welcome John, I think she came to do 'business' with him.

I saw Catherine look around the room, she looked as if she was looking for something. I began thinking that she came here just to observe the room, or accuse him of something. I don't really understand what she was looking for, but I didn't bother asking her. John offered us both a seat to which we accepted and sat down. Catherine, at that point, wasn't looking around anymore, but instead looked at the fire.

"I just wanted to come here and welcome you, John. I hope you enjoy your time here at court." I broke the very awkward silence. At that point I saw the most craziest look in his eyes, he came towards me as I stood up.

Catherine saw him getting dangerously close to me and walked next to me. John grabbed my face and began kissing me, I began pushing him away but he was stronger than me. He began pushing me towards his bed, like he didn't even realize that Catherine was there, was this going to be his way to rape me in front of Catherine?

I saw Catherine walked to him and push him as fast as she could, with my help he got away from me.

It was sudden, it was at point Catherine and I realized he didn't stop, he tripped over something on the floor and hit his head on on fireplace, it was unclear what happened at that point, but something had impaled him in the head. Catherine and I ran to him, trying to help him, but instead he grabbed Catherine's corset, getting blood all over her upped dress as he fell on the floor, hitting his head on the floor next to me, the blood managed to splatter on my lower dress.

I backed away from the body, probably a dead body. My hands were trembling as so was I – I had blood on my hands! A royal's blood on MY hands. Catherine looked at me and walked over to me, we both looked at the body then back to one another.

"Is… Is he dead?" I asked Catherine. She gave me a look as if to say, 'yes, and we'll be next.'

"God knows," Catherine told me quietly. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, "we have to get out of here, run if we have to."

I nodded as I looked back the body, we both turned to the right side of the hallway as we began running, we ran as fast as we could down somewhere. She grabbed my arm once more and dragged me into her chamber, closing the door behind her. She stood by the door for a few seconds before walking over to me.

"We have to get rid of these clothes, not all of them. Just the ones with blood." Catherine commanded. I nodded and began untying her corset laces before taking it off her and throwing it into the fire, watching the evidence burn.

I looked down at the bottom of my dress to see blood, I quickly took the skirt off and thew it into the fire. Catherine walked over to her bed and grabbed another skirt for me, she handed me the red skirt and I put it on. Catherine quickly put her coat on to cover up her upper half of her body.

"Alright, we were never there, we didn't see anything, nor did we hear anything. We were in my room the whole time, understood?" I nodded at Catherine as we both sat down near the chess table. There was a loud knock on the door making me jump up a bit. It was then we heard one of the guards telling us to open the door.

Catherine gave me 'the' look, I knew I had to lie, lie, and lie. Catherine told the men to come in - it was Francis and his guards. I took a deep breath, knowing I will have to lie to my own husband.

"Search this room." Francis commanded his guards. Search? Did he already think it was us? I was about to accuse him before Catherine stood up and walked over to her son, while I stayed sitting down.

"Francis, what is going on?" Catherine asked him. Her voice sounded shaken, but convincing enough to think she didn't have an idea as to what happened.

"John was greatly injured, the guards have to check everyone's chambers." Francis told his mother. Everyone's? I don't believe him, and even if there was evidence, what the hell would it be?

I stood up and asked him, "well, how was he injured? What evidence do you need to prove someone did injure him?" I tried to sound as concerned as I could sound, I wanted answer as so did he.

"He was impaled in the head, he was taken to the physician. He may not live, and I'm suspecting that someone must've tried to kill him, and whoever it was, they'll pay with their lives." Francis told us. The punishment struck me in my head, death? If anything, mine and Catherine's heads will be on pikes, side by side for an attempted murder of a prince.

"Francis, what if he fell and did that himself? Why are you accusing people?" Catherine asked him. He looked between the two of us, he looked confused, probably at our very obvious and stupid questions.

"Were you both here all this time? Doing what?" Francis asked us. I wanted to answer myself but Catherine had already beat me to it.

"Yes. We were playing chess, in which I won." Catherine told her son. Well, of course she won, she always wins. But, I could play chess, I never learnt how to and Francis knew that. Maybe he had forgotten.

"Adeline, I thought you didn't know how to play chess." Francis told me, Catherine turned around to look at me, she was practically pleading for me to help her, but how? I needed to help myself.

"Oh… Yeah, we ummm… We did play it, that is why Catherine won." I lied as best as I could, Catherine sighed at my stuttering, while Francis looked very unconvinced.

"We will talk later," Francis told me before gesturing his guards to come to him, the men left Catherine and I alone, I sighed in relief and sat down. Catherine did almost the same, but she began walking around her room, checking every place where the guards were. Her quick pacing around the room made me more worried, and Francis's tone at the end made me even more worried – he had suspected.

"Do you think he believed us?" I asked blindly, I knew the answer and so did Catherine, but I was hopeful my she'd at least lies and say, 'yes, he probably did.' Which, of course wasn't going to be her words anytime soon.

Catherine stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me, "no! How could he have believed us?" Catherine began yelling, then quieting down as she realized she was speaking too loudly, after all, her guards were just outside her room.

"I was afraid you might say that." I replied in, almost a whisper. I looked down at my hands – which were trembling and sweaty. I realized that I was as good as dead.

"Adeline, you and I have to lie no matter what, no matter how much they push us. Lie to everyone, trust no one. If anything happens," Catherine cut herself off before looking at me, I saw the most wary look on her face, "we flee."

"Flee? Are you _serious_?" I looked at her, not believe a word she said.

"Yes, or else we're as good as dead." Catherine told me. With that I stood up and walked out of her room, I wasn't going to run away, not again.

When I got back to my chambers, I saw Francis sitting on the ottoman drinking his wine. He didn't face me as he kept looking at the fire, he didn't look too happy and I felt worried. I closed the door quietly behind me and I walked to our bed, I began cleaning whatever it was I was trying to clean, neither Francis or I spoke – I was waiting for him to speak up, but he didn't.

I slowly walked to Francis, trying to think of something to say, anything – it was better than the distant silence between us. I began straightening my dress a small bit before I realized that I had blood on my cloak, I gasped loudly at that, making Francis turn to look at me. I quickly took the cloak off and threw it on my bed. John must've got blood on me while he fell to the floor, although I didn't see the stain before, how did I miss that?

"Adeline, what's wrong?" Francis asked me. He stood up and put his wine on the small side table, I quickly grabbed my cloak and threw it over my arm.

"Nothing, my cloak is just… Dirty." I lied to him. I looked at him and smiled before walking past him, Francis grabbed my arm, making me turn around to face him.

"Adeline, I know that you and my mother weren't playing chess all night, I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me the truth." Francis warned me. I frowned at him before getting out of his grip. I felt as if he knew something about me and Catherine, and that it was our fault John was in the pain he's in now. Worse part, Francis's tone was low and quite angry.

As soon as I was out of my guard's view I began running to Catherine's chamber, by the time I got there I was tired and out of breath. I knocked on her door quickly and walked in there just as quick. Catherine stepped aside and looked me as I thew my coat into the fire.

"He knows, Francis knows." I told Catherine, my voice was quiet and shallow. Catherine gasped as she sat down in her chair, the two of us didn't say anything for a short amount of time.

"How? How could he could he possibly know?" Catherine asked me loudly. I tried to shake off the feeling that Francis probably know, maybe he had suspected something but not exactly known.

"Maybe he doesn't know, maybe he began suspecting. He just said that I should tell him the truth, as he's giving me an opportunity to do so." I told Catherine. She looked at me, unconvinced of the story I just told her. But, it was true.

"All right, you go back to your chambers, your old chambers. We'll make up something." Catherine told me. I did as she said, I began walking to my old chamber.

Francis's words began echoing in my head, what did he mean? Did he know? Will he suspect something if I go back to my old chambers for tonight? I began feeling uneasy and paranoid, I kept hearing people walking around the halls, but there was no one there. At that point I heard a someone walking behind me, I began walking faster, but so did they. I didn't turn to look to see who it was, but I began getting worried as I turned to the more 'deserted' hallway, it was the only way to get to my old chambers, and now I wanted to turn to go back to mine and Francis's chamber.

I ran the rest of the way back to my old chambers, slamming the door behind me. I was out of breath, but my mind was racing and filled with thoughts about who that person was, what if they knew? Catherine and I will surely be killed by either Henry and Francis, or that mystery person.

Author's POV

Two weeks later…

Adeline sat on her bed, drinking the wine she had hidden under her bed in a chest. Catherine and Adeline had their conversation about the accident that took place, putting them in more danger than they had ever been in. Adeline told Catherine about the person following her to her bed chambers on that night, it wasn't the only time she was followed by that person. Adeline felt reluctant to tell Francis, as he was already suspicious of her and Catherine.

John began recovering, but still was unable to speak or move his right side of his body. Adeline visited him quite often, hoping to make a better first impression every time, he had seemed to forget what had happened to him, leaving Catherine and Adeline sigh in relief every time he said he couldn't remember anything. Catherine would often hold a piece of cloth in her hands, preparing to suffocate him as soon as he said something about remembering the two of them pushing him.

Adeline walked down the corridor, and towards Catherine. As soon as they were together, they made their way to the throne room. Adeline's heart began sinking as they got closer, knowing that their presence was requested there. As soon as they walked in, they realized that there were many people there, including Charles, Henry and Francis.

"Ahh, my dears arrived," Henry chuckled, standing up from his seat and walking down the small steps, "quite a view isn't it?"

"What is this about, Henry?" Catherine asked, bitterly. Even when their lives were on the line, Catherine could easily put on a show.

Francis walked next to his father, clearing his throat to speak, "I gave you chance to own up, Adeline. We know that it was the two of you who almost killed John."

Adeline's heart sank, Catherine looked at Adeline before speaking up, "no, we didn't try to hurt the young boy. Do not accuse us for this, ever!"

"Accuse?" Henry laughed, "it's the truth, the two of you are the ones who almost killed an innocent boy. He told us himself, he began to recover and remembered what happened to him."

"I told you I should've just suffocated him," Catherine whispered to Adeline before looking at her son and husband, "he could've simply got us mixed up."

"Well, you aren't going to be beheaded," Francis began, "but, you are both going to be locked up in the tower. We will decided on your punishment, but it won't be pleasant."

"Couldn't have said it better, son," Henry told him, putting his arm around his shoulder, "guards, surround the two murderers, and lock them up in the tower."

Catherine and Adeline both gasped as two of the guards grabbed their arms, making the both women fight back. The women were thrown into the tower's cell, Adeline ran to the door as it closed, hitting and kicking the door, screaming and cursing the king. Catherine pulled Adeline away and sat her down on the armchair.

"Adeline," Catherine began, "calm down, I will think of way to get us out of here. For the time being, why don't we settle down here."

"Settle?" Adeline asked, looking up at Catherine, "Settle?! How? We're locked up in the tower! How could we possible _settle_ down?"

"I have been locked up, I know what to do." Catherine told Adeline.

Two weeks passed, Adeline and Catherine did settle down as Catherine promised. Silky, red and velvet drapes were hanging down the walls, covering the ugly walls behind them. Adeline sat on the chair next to a small table, reading a book. Catherine walked around the room, thinking of a plan to get out of the tower, but even Adeline didn't want to leave, the tower felt more comfortable than her actual bed chambers were.

Although Catherine seemed to have the whole situation under control, Adeline could see past her lies and knew that this was the moment Henry would declare to have their heads. Francis hadn't stopped his father's plans to kill them, as even her knew that it was the only right thing to do. However, it made Catherine wonder how her son was so calm about his mother being so close to her death, but Adeline didn't think about Francis, nor did she think about her death that was to come.

Catherine stopped dead in her tracks and faced Adeline, who was still sitting on the chair, "Adeline, do you not realize we are going to be killed? How are you all right with that? You haven't even tried to help me think of something." Catherine almost yelled, with slight venom in her voice.

Adeline sighed as she put the book down that she was reading, as she looked at Catherine, "what could we possibly do? We almost killed a man, so we are being punished. I agree that we shouldn't be killed for what we did, as it was self defense."

"Yes, _almost killed_!" Catherine yelled, soon realizing that the guards may have heard, "we didn't actually kill the man, but only if we would've finished the job, we wouldn't be here."

Adeline rose from her seat, clearly shocked by Catherine's suggestion, "are you actually suggesting we should've killed him? How could you possibly be suggesting murder as we are about to be beheaded for an attempted murder?"

"Adeline!" Catherine got a grip on Adeline's arms with both of her hands, looking at Adeline's eyes, "you haven't even told Henry about the attempted rape, and how you _defended_ yourself. So, we could be saved if you would only tell the truth."

"I am not going to tell them that." Adeline told Catherine firmly, dismissing Catherine's suggestion. Catherine immediately let go of Adeline and sighed as she began pacing up and down the room.

"Why the hell not?" Catherine began, raising her voice, "because of you we are going to be killed! Honestly, stop trying to act as if you don't care about your upcoming death, and do us both a favor and just tell Henry what actually happened."

"Us both? You mean you, you couldn't care less about me, you just want freedom. I will tell Henry the truth, when he finally speaks to us, but when does he even bother to come up here? Same with Francis, he never comes up here. So, how can I tell them, if I don't even see them?" Adeline asked.

"We will tell one of the guards to get Henry or Francis," Catherine waved her hands dismissively, "but, when you get the chance to speak to them, tell them the truth."

Catherine was taken to the interrogation room, to be question. Adeline was to stay in the tower, in the time Bash came up to speak to her. Nor Francis or Henry tried to talk to Catherine and Adeline, even after Catherine told the guards to speak to Henry and Francis, seeking their presence.

Adeline sat on one of the small beds near the wall, reading a book whilst Bash walked into the room. Bash requested to be left alone with Adeline after being checked for weapon or anything that could hurt someone, as he had gained the guards trust, the door was closed, leaving Adeline and Bash alone.

Adeline looked at Bash, a small smile creeping on her face. Adeline never really did expect to see Bash, "Bash, what are you doing here? I didn't even think you would come up here."

"Surprised?" Bash asked, smugly. He smiled before walking towards Adeline, "Adeline, I have some information I thought you should know."

"Information?"

"Yes," Bash began, taking a seat next to Adeline, "I know what Francis and our father have planned for you and Catherine, and believe me, it isn't good. After the father and Francis had a meeting with the nobles, the nobles suggested that you and Catherine were to be tortured, not to death but close. And, Francis and father bow down to the nobles, so I doubt they will even try to stop the torture that you and Catherine will experience."

Adeline gasped, "are you sure? Because, if so, I have to tell you something important, something regarding the incident."

"What is is?"

"John tried to rape me. So, Catherine tried to protect me, and as he was about the lay me down, Catherine pulled him off me, but I was stupid enough to kick him. He just… Stumbled into the…" Adeline couldn't even finish her sentence, Bash understood what Adeline tried to say.

"So, self defense? You tried to defend yourself, and Catherine helped, am I right?" Bash asked, to which Adeline nodded, "why didn't you tell Henry it Francis?"

"I never got the chance to speak to them after we got locked up, not even one of them came up to speak to us, but then again, we do have all this luxury without an interference from Francis or Henry." Adeline tried to look at the bright side.

"Adeline, if one of you proves that the other one is innocent, one of you can get out of here without a scratch. I understand if you want to be together in this, but one of you could have a chance of some sort of survival." Bash informed Adeline.

"Yes, _one_ of us. How are we going to decide on which one of us is the innocent one?" Adeline questioned Bash, who at this point was standing up, ready to walk out.

"That is up to you and Catherine, not me. I have told you everything I know." Bash told Adeline. Bash walked out of the room quickly, telling the guard something before walking away.

Adeline quickly stood up and walked over to the door before it was closed, she realized that Bash was already gone, and the only people left were the two guards next to her door.

Catherine was escorted back to the tower, where she saw Adeline sitting by the window. As there was nothing else to do but sit, talk, read, write or sleep, it was too concerning that she would find Adeline doing nothing. Except it concerned Catherine how Adeline didn't even answer her when she spoke.

"Bash came to speak to me earlier on," Adeline began, turning to face Catherine, "he told me that Francis and Henry are considering to torture us."

"What could Bash possibly know about what our fate is? He is a bastard and shouldn't even get to hear about what will happen to us." Catherine hissed, with venom in her angered voice.

"Yes, he is a bastard. But, he is close to Francis, and is Henry's favorite son, whether you like it or not," Adeline sighed, "he said one of us could plead not guilty, and one of s could get out of here without a scratch."

"What are you suggesting?" Catherine asked, lifting the bottom of her dress off the ground and sitting beside Adeline.

"You should go, get out of here. I can take the blame, after all, it was mostly my fault." Adeline smiled, Catherine saw the sadness in her eyes. She put her hand on Adeline's before speaking up.

"No, we are in this together. Do not try to take the blame for something we both did. Please, promise me." Catherine begged. Catherine didn't want to feel the responsibility for Adeline's possible death, nor did she want to face her parents.

Adeline laid in her bed, thinking about the current situation Catherine and her were put in. Catherine, on the other hand, stayed up the whole night, pondering her life. The two women didn't get a word from Francis or Henry, making their problem even more confusing and complicated.

"Father, are we actually going to torture them? Adeline is the only heir of the two most powerful people in Europe, that move wouldn't be wise. And, Catherine is my mother and your wife. What has John done for us?" Francis asked his father, with uncertainty in his voice. Henry sat by the desk, tapping his fingers against the desk.

"What choice do we have? They are nobles, we bow down to them, not them to us. Son, it is hard to even consider torture, but punishment is necessary." Henry told Francis. Even then Francis seemed unsure.

"But, should they be tortured? They are locked up in the tower, hopefully not causing trouble. Isn't that enough?" Francis pleaded. He wanting his fiancée out of the tower and in his arms, he also wanting his mother to be safe.

"Exactly!" Henry stood up quickly, "hopefully not causing trouble. Your mother had no boundaries and can poison anyone, even behind bars. While Adeline, well, she is a bit of a tough one. Don't you think?"

"I cannot believe you're actually agreeing with this, your wife may die and you do not care. My fiancée may die. Father, there is one similarity we share, and that is the fact that both of our wives are in danger. But, I actually care about Adeline." Francis spat at his father before leaving the room.


	8. The Hearts That Play Games

Chapter 8

The Hearts that Play Games

AUTHOR

Upon hearing the news of Adeline's arrest, Philip left for French court. It didn't phase to surprise Philip that his own daughter would do something as outrageous as attempted murder, he didn't know what surprised him more – the fact that his daughter was locked up in the tower, or the fact that her and Catherine tried to kill his half brother.

Unannounced, Philip arrived to court only after a couple of days, leaving Henry and Francis in complete shock. Adeline and Catherine were still locked up in the tower, only Catherine was taken out of the tower to be interrogated many times. Catherine was the biggest suspect, seeming she was the de Medici murdered, and some may even say she was a de Medici bitch.

Henry and Philip headed down to the study, to discuss business. Philip was willing to do anything to save his daughter, with that, Henry had a lot of ideas in mind, as to what he wanted from Philip.

"Now Philip, I realize that you may be upset about your daughters arrest. But, that was what the punishment should've been. After all, my wife and Adeline did try to murder your half brother." Henry began reasoning with Philip, who had seemed to have no interest in what he was saying.

"Yes, I realize that. However, I do want make an offer with you, in hopes that your release my daughter, and possibly Catherine. I can reason with my own father and half brother." Philip told Henry.

"Yes? All right, the two women will be released. But, what is the offer? Surely you didn't come all the way to France to tell me this."

Philip handed Henry a piece of paper, leaving the man to read it. Henry looked back up at Philip, looking quite confused, but managing to add smug smile on his face, "this is a contract. You want Francis to legally own Adeline? You realize that if Francis decided to end her life, you cannot stand in the way of that."

"Well, now is better than never. They will be wed, and men are meant to own their wives, aren't they? All you have to do is tell Francis to sign it." Philip told Henry.

The guard opened the cell door, making the two women stand up quickly. The guard walked into the room, "you're released, both of you. I shall escort you to the throne room, where you shall meet with Philip of Spain, King Henry and the Dauphin Francis."

Adeline smiled at the mention of her father's name. Catherine and Adeline began walking to the throne room, with the guard behind them. Catherine wasn't too pleased with Philip's presence at court, but as far as she knew, he was most likely responsible for her release. Adeline felt overwhelmed to see Francis again, and her father too. Although a small uncertainty began raising up in her heart, what if Francis didn't want to see her as much as she wanted to see him?

As the two ladies entered the throne room, they realized that Henry, Philip and Francis were standing, waiting for them. Adeline immediately picked her dress off the ground and ran to Francis, hugging him tightly. Francis didn't hesitate as he hugged her back. Catherine sighed before walking towards Philip and Henry, "so, who do I owe a thank you to?"

"Well, queen Mother. I think that would be me." Philip smiled, kissing Catherine's hand passionately. Henry smirked at the two before speaking himself.

"All right, lovebirds. You can stop flirting, I am, after all, right here." Henry interrupted the two.

Adeline let go of Francis as they exchanged a smile, "I am so glad to see you, I missed you so much." Adeline told him, she felt a tear roll down her red cheek.

Francis lifted his hand to wipe Adeline's tear off her cheek, Adeline took his hand as she put her head on his chest, "why are you so upset, dear? Adeline, you're free."

"I thought I was going to die, honestly. How could my father possibly find out about the whole accident, and my mother knew nothing. Or else she would've came here and lost herself." Adeline mumbled as her head rested on Francis's chest, she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Well, you're all right now. And you're safe with me, I promise." Francis smiled before kissing Adeline, the kiss didn't last more than a few seconds before the two let go.

"And, it seems no one had to pay a great deal of a price, right?" Adeline asked, sounding unsure.

Francis smiled before speaking, "no, no one." He knew in his heart that he had lied, lied to his future wife, Queen and possibly the future mother of their children. Francis had no intentions of signing the contract, but it meant the release of his fiancée and mother. It was a risk he had to take.

It was mid morning when Catherine and Henry went out for their walk, it wasn't everyday the two would spend time together. Henry was usually with his lovers and his mistress, Diane. While Catherine would usually plan schemes and plots against her enemies, since no one else took up that job.

Catherine stopped Henry and looked up at him, "Henry, tell me. What price did Philip have to pay to get us out? I know you wanted something off him, he is, after all, a great, wealthy ruler. So, what did you want off him?"

"We are rulers too, you know. I didn't exactly want anything of him, but he did want something of me, and Francis." Henry told his wife. Catherine looked around before grunting.

"So, what did he want? If he hurts my – _our_ son, I will single kill him myself, despite who he is or what country he rules." Catherine began ranting, passing her boundaries of her words, turning them into threats.

"Catherine, he told Francis to sign a contract, legally handing her over to him. And, I wouldn't threaten the king Spain, it isn't wise." Henry reassured his wife.

"Does she know about the contract? Henry, is that all you had to do?" Catherine asked, sounding relieved to know that her son wasn't put in harm's way.

"No, and we would prefer to keep it a secret. It will not affect Adeline and Francis's future, just he will have power over her without her consent," Henry smiled. His smiled grew bigger as he saw Diane approach him, Catherine gave Diane a deadly smile before Henry spoke up, "and there is my darling. Catherine, we can speak of this matter later. Now, shall we?"

Diane smiled before Henry put his arm around her, the two began walking a different direction towards the castle, leaving Catherine on her own. Catherine sighed before sitting down on a bench, this wasn't the first, nor was it the last, time Henry left her for his lovers. Catherine saw Francis and Adeline walking around, hand in hand. They seemed so happy together, it almost hurt Catherine to see Adeline look so oblivious to the contract Francis had signed.

ADELINE

I felt as if the day couldn't get better, for one, Catherine and I were finally released, and there was no price to pay for our release. I hadn't heard from my grandfather nor did I hear from my half uncle, who Catherine and I almost murdered.

Francis and I stopped in the courtyard as I realized that my father's stuff was being put in the carriage, he couldn't have been leaving so soon. I looked up at Francis, noticing the frown on his face. He didn't look quite himself, I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I had asked before and it seemed to anger him. I didn't want to pester him with my concern.

"Francis," I began, he looked at me before nodding slightly to show he was listening, "when did my father arrive, exactly? He cannot be leaving so soon."

"He arrived today. I do not know what he discussed with my father, but it released you and my mother. I say his business here is done." Francis told me, he had an emotionless tone and sounded quite annoyed at my asking.

"I apologize for asking, you just seem so distant," I apologized. I realized that he was angry at me, for what? I hadn't a clue. I back away from him before looking at him, "are you angry at me? Francis, why are you angry at me?"

"No, I am not. I promise. I just feel quite tired, that's all. Now, if you'll excuse me." Francis excused himself before leaving me on my own.

I looked at him as he entered the castle, I sighed out of frustration before walking into the castle myself. By the time I had entered, Francis was long gone, and I realized that my father was speaking to the guards. I began making my way to my bed chambers, trying to clear my head along the way.

Before I even managed to get to my quoters, I saw two maid speaking to one another. It wasn't any of my business to listen to their conversation, but it really wasn't their job to just stand around and gossip, although they seemed to be very good at it.

I stopped behind the wall close to the two women, and began listening, "have you heard about the prince? He signed some contract, legally making the princess his property."

"Really? And for what?"

"Well, for her release of course. I do not understand why they couldn't wait, they will be wed soon enough."

"Hah. If she doesn't run off with someone else, have you seen how much hatred there is between the two."

I couldn't listen anymore, I stepped out and walked towards them, "I did not know your jobs were to gossip. Go and do your jobs, now!" I practically yelled at them, the two did a small curtsy before walking away.

I couldn't believe that my father and Francis lied to me, I knew I shouldn't react too much to this. But, why couldn't they just tell me? Now my life was in danger at court too, if displeased Francis in some way, he could easily have me beheaded without my father's consent. I ran back to my bed chambers and threw myself on my bed, it felt amazing to lay down on a comfortable bed. Yes, Catherine and I managed to make the tower a paradise, but we couldn't get comfortable beds.

As evening came, I spend most of the day in my room; sewing or reading, which ever I felt like doing. I hadn't head from anyone most of the day, although I did occasionally see Catherine and Henry speaking in the gardens out of my window, it felt quite nice to see the two together at last. However, Diane managed to ruin most of their conversations. I only wished that Francis and I do not become like that – our every conversation being ruined by his mistress.

My pager announced Francis's presence in my bed chambers, I sighed and put my book down on my desk. Francis walked in and dismissed the guards along with the pager. I knew that there was going to be an apology, then it'll turn into an argument, like all of out conversations did.

"I'm sorry about today," I knew it. Francis apologized, once again. He walked closer to me before carrying on, "I was feeling tired and not myself. Again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I was asking too many questions, and I should know my own boundaries and limits. I think I should be the one apologizing, so I'm sorry." I told Francis. It was true, I should've known my limits as to what I should ask and what I shouldn't. After all, I knew who had to pay to get Catherine and I out of that tower.

"Adeline, you don't seem yourself, are you all right?" Francis asked me. How could he possibly know that I wasn't too chipper this evening?

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just tired myself, I've worn myself out." I smiled gently at Francis, he didn't look convinced with my lie. He walked next to me before taking a seat beside me.

Francis took my hand before he spoke, "I realize how hard things have been between us, and I notice that you do not seem too happy to be at court, and I don't blame you. Just know that I love it you, no matter what. Even if I ever have affairs with other women, or when we argue, I still love you, and I will always think of you."

My heart was torn by his words, but I still smiled, "so, when you grind on another woman, you will think of me? I honestly feel honored to be in your memory."

Francis and I let out a laugh before he spoke, "well, if that is how you put it, then yes. I will _always_ think of you." I laughed at his remark at my previous sentence. As we both stopped laughing, Francis put his hand on my cheek before pulling to kiss me, his lips felt as soft as feathers against mine, making me melt on his touch. I felt his other hand roam my body, making its way to my corset. I flinched at the sudden move Francis had made on me, pulling away from him. He looked completely embarrassed by what he had done, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done…" He began drifting off completely.

"I need time. Please, let's just wait until we are wed. We wouldn't want to have any accidents before we are married, such as children." It worried me that I could get pregnant out of wedlock, and what kind of monarch would that make me? A desperate one.

"It is understandable," Francis put his hand on mine, "I cannot force you into anything you do not want to do."

The fact that he said he couldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do, made me feel so eager to tell him about the contract. But, it didn't affect me, and I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. After all, I am a woman and it is my duty to serve my husband, no matter what my status is.

As morning light spilled the room, I tried opening my eyes. As they began adjusting to the light, I sat up and began stretching the sleepiness out of me. I didn't really remember what happened last night, but I do remember talking to Francis most of the night.

A couple of my maids walked into my bed chambers, one of them ran me a bath, while the other began picking my clothes out for me. I coiled my hair to the back of my head, preparing myself for my bath. I got into the steamy, warm bathtub, and closed my eyes. I felt the steam stick to my face, and my body was as warm as it could get.

I prepared for the day after my relaxing bath, knowing that there wasn't going to be any excitement on this day. Antoinette and Maya had a dance lesson, as they enjoyed dancing so much, and Renée and Esther were in their early Latin session. I didn't get an option to attend any of those lessons, even I did want to. Although, I may have to attend Latin lessons, for everyone's sake.

As mid morning came, royals were announced at court. I hadn't a clue as to who they were, or what they wanted. But, I was told to greet them in person when they arrived. As we stood outside, the carriage arrived, and a man got out of it. He was closely followed by two women, one clearly younger than the other, mother and daughter. I immediately noticed how she looked at someone standing beside me, I turned to look at who it was, and as it turned out, the young one already liked Francis.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person," the man bowed before us, he smiled before turning to his family, "this is my wife, Anne, and our daughter, Olivia D'Amencourt. And, I am Christopher"

I gave them a fake smile, to at least make them feel welcome. Luckily, Catherine spoke up before I could say anything too outrageous, "it is nice to meet you too. I am sure Olivia will get along with Adeline splendidly." Oh, so she knew the future now.

"Adeline?" Christopher asked, sounding very shocked that Catherine didn't say Mary, "is this the new fiancée, then?" He smiled as he looked at me, I gracefully returned the smile.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Christopher." I greeted, politely. I noticed how Olivia glared at me from behind her father, oh we were going to be great friends!

Francis had no problem in talking to Olivia, and she seemed to enjoy his company a little too much. However, I had problems of my own; Christopher was flirting with me, as if I was some sort of whore who would just leave my fiancée for him. Even when he didn't flirt, he managed to keep his eyes on me, at one point I was temped to tell Henry or Francis about the man's outrageous behavior towards me.

Christopher and I sat by the fireplace, with wine in both of our hands. I thought is was best to just go along with his flirting, "Christopher, do you realize that Olivia cannot keep away from my fiancée? Isn't that bothering you at least a bit?"

"Why should it? It bothers you, and that is enough. Olivia isn't the type of girl to lose her virtue before she is wed, I am sure the two of you will become friends in time." He told me, as if I wanted to be friends with her.

"It bothers me a lot, and it bothers me that you enjoy flirting with me. It has to stop, do not pass the boundaries." I warned the man, he looked at me before chuckling.

"Oh, we can be discreet if you'd like. Shall I be more discreet? What harm could a little flirting do?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I stood up quickly and walked out of the room.

I made my way back to my chambers, wanting to just fall asleep. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	9. Love Ends

Chapter 9

Love Ends

AUTHOR

Adeline had always believed in freedom and love, but mostly freedom. It has been almost two months since Adeline had arrived to French court, and already she stopped feeling the love that she was meant to feel for her fiancée. As the days went by, Adeline became more distant from Francis, and began leaving court more so than expected. She left sometimes on her own, and sometime with someone else. Adeline felt reluctant to say anything about how she felt as she was sent to France to wed the Dauphin of France.

Adeline had arranged to meet with Henry to discuss the annulment she wanted, also promising much more that she had anticipated to promise. There was a small part of her that died as she stood in front of the throne room, she couldn't believe she was going to request an annulment behind Francis's back. Adeline took a deep breath before walking in and past the guards, Henry was sitting down picking food off the tray a servant was holding, while Catherine was nowhere to be seen.

Henry looked up and stood up, "ah. Adeline, you're here," Henry exclaimed, cheerfully, "which do you prefer?" Henry picked up two grapes; a white grape and red grape, "red or white? I've always preferred the red grapes, they seem more ripe, like you."

Adeline sighed as she rolled her eyes, "would you stop flirting with me, it's becoming quite a problem."

"Problem? Is that what you wanted to speak to me about?" Henry began, walking towards Adeline, "or is it something else that is bothering you? It's quite all right, you can speak to me."

"Well, if it is so all right, then I want an annulment." Adeline told Henry. Adeline sighed, immediately regretting the sudden outburst.

"Annulment?" Henry asked quietly, "Annulment? Why? Aren't you getting enough love? Or is it someone else you secretly, but dearly desire?"

"I do not want to wed Francis, and that is final!" Adeline yelled, silencing the whole room, "now, you can either accept that, or you can decline that. But either way, I will move back to Spain, as I truly desired to."

"All right, I will think about it." Henry told her before walking back to his seat.

Adeline gave an exasperated sigh before turning around and heading for the exit. Adeline quickly turned around, "and white grapes taste the same as red grapes!" Adeline yelled.

Adeline walked down the hall, making her way back to her bed chambers. She could already hear the servants gossiping about what had just happened, not only did Adeline wonder how the gossip can spread that fast, but she wondered why they weren't doing their job. As soon as Adeline got to her chambers, she dismissed the maids and sat down in the armchair, taking the nearby book and reading it.

Adeline took a deep breath before putting the book down, Adeline's mind began wondering off out of boredom. The boredom she walked into, which were her chambers. Bash was out hunting with Esther, Renée had went to her Latin lesson along with Antoinette, Maya went to her dancing lesson. Meanwhile, Adeline just sat in her armchair, pondering life.

The room was in complete silence before Francis barged in, slamming the door behind him. Adeline looked up to see just how mad Francis looked, "Francis, what's wrong?" Adeline asked, oblivious to the situation she had gotten herself into.

"What's wrong?" Francis began, his voice was dangerously low, "I just found out that my fiancée wants an annulment, that's what's wrong!"

"Oh, Francis. You know very well Henry won't even consider the annulment, don't worry." Adeline told him.

"How could you go behind my back to ask for an annulment?" Francis yelled, "have you no shame?"

"Shame? We have been so distant lately, and you always look at other women, you're always around other women, what's wrong with me? It is quite difficult to know that you have to wed a man who doesn't love you, a man whose heart belongs to another woman." Adeline began, tears running down her cheeks.

"Because, you think I don't love you, you want an annulment? You want to end an engagement, an alliance, because you feel as if I don't love you," Francis yelled, "and Adeline, you're right, I don't love you, not yet. I would've loved to be with Mary, but I'm with you, and you're a woman who's magnificent, beautiful and so free spirited, that it makes me wonder why you hadn't said anything like this a long time ago."

Adeline sighed, letting a small smile run across her face, "I'm sorry, Francis. But, I can't love you, ever. I see a different Francis behind closed doors, a Francis many wouldn't believe exist; that Francis is an unbelievable bastard, he doesn't care about others, just himself. He cares about how he'll please himself, but doesn't care whether it'll hurt someone else. I'm sorry, Francis."

Adeline frowned as she walked past Francis and out the door, leaving Francis looking shocked. He didn't know whether to be shocked because of Adeline's outburst or what she had said. Adeline hadn't an idea about where she was going, but she just wanted to be away from Francis, and the boredom.

Adeline approached her ladies, who were sitting on a red, silky blanket on the grass, talking about things Adeline only wish she knew about. Antoinette looked up and smiled at Adeline, gesturing for her to sit beside her. Adeline smiled and sat beside her, trying to join in with the conversation.

"So, Adeline, what were you doing?" Renée smiled as she asked, sounding quite happy.

"Well, I can be optimistic, or I am tell you what actually happened," Adeline began, looking at the four women, "which one do you want?"

"Well, the truth obviously." Esther told her, bluntly.

"I may get an annulment, as I do not want to wed a man I do not love," Adeline told the girls, "so, what were you girls doing?"

"Annulment? Henry won't grant that, even you know that!" Antoinette practically shouted out of shock, "Adeline, you realize what the consequences of your action can be, right?"

"Hey," Adeline raised her voice, "it isn't like I asked Henry to kill someone."

"No, but you did ask for the alliance, and the engagement to end." Esther told her, agreeing with Antoinette.

"I know!" Adeline yelled, giving an exasperated sigh, "I already had an argument with Francis, and asked for the annulment. How could I possibly turn back now?"

"Apologize," Renée said, "it isn't too difficult. After all, it is you who did the most damage. Goodness me, Adeline. You really have done it now."

"Why don't we discuss something else, it's enough trouble for Adeline," Antoinette began, "so, did you get to speak to Kyle after lesson?"

"Ugh. No, I didn't. Another woman was speaking to him," Renée sighed, "I will try tomorrow, I am not giving up."

"Kyle, who's Kyle?" Adeline asked, completely oblivious to who the mystery man was.

"Renée's crush, he is pretty handsome. But, she keeps stalling and not speaking to him, partly because he knows more Latin than her." Antoinette began laughing, Renée shot a glare at her, looking embarrassed from either the fact that she liked him, or because she wasn't doing well in Latin lessons.

"I really need to attend these Latin lessons," Adeline began, "they seem to be fun and besides, I need to keep my mind off a horrible marriage that will happen."

"You should." Antoinette smiled, nudging Adeline a bit.

In the evening, Adeline went back to her bed chambers, in hopes to forget about today. After all, she had made arrangements to go to Latin lessons, and was surely going to be fun, unless Antoinette was exaggerating.

Adeline walked in and dismissed the maids, "I won't need help tonight, you're dismissed." The maids bowed before her and walked out of the room, leaving Adeline alone. Adeline sighed and began taking her gown off, reaching her corset and beginning to untie it. But her hands unable to reach any further than the upper back.

"Do you need help with that?" Adeline let out a gasp before turning around to see Francis, standing at the door way.

"Francis, you frightened the life out of me," Adeline began, walking towards the dressing table, trying to look for some sort of excuse to do something other than untying her corset laces, "and you shouldn't walk into my bed chambers without knocking."

"I think I can walk into my fiancée's bed chambers," Francis smiled smugly, "my father isn't going to grant this annulment, he told me so. And, I realize how mad you may be, but there isn't much I can do about that."

"Well, I should've know that Henry wouldn't grant that," Adeline sighed, "I am not mad at you, and I apologize for shouting at you today, I was not feeling myself."

"That's quite all right," Francis told her, walking towards her and beginning to untie her corset laces. Adeline put her hand on her stomach, trying to stop the corset from falling off, "and besides, I apologize for saying that I don't love you. I do love you, and I wouldn't want to wed anyone else."

With the corset completely untied, Adeline turned to Francis, realizing how close they were. The two began getting closer, Adeline was still holding her corset in its place. In the heat of the moment, the two were kissing. Adeline put one arm around his neck, and Francis out his both hands on her upper neck, soon moving his hand down to move her hand off her corset. Adeline flinched at the sudden movement as she pulled away, grabbing her corset, "I'm sorry Francis, I cannot do that."

Francis moved away, "I understand. We can do that whenever you're ready." Francis said, quietly. Adeline knew that he was upset at the fact that Adeline didn't want to do the one thing couple were meant to do.

"I am quite tired, I should get some sleep." Adeline told him. Francis smiled before beginning to walk to the door, he turned around and said,

"Goodnight, Adeline."

"Goodnight, love." Adeline smiled. Francis walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Adeline put on her nightgown and began to plait her hair, soon coiling it at the back of her head. Adeline began wondering what would've happened if she had let Francis continue, it was obvious she would've been bedded by now. Adeline put the hair brush down and stood up, Adeline sighed and walked out of the room.

Adeline turned to the guards, "I will be elsewhere tonight, and I will not come back to my chambers." The guards nodded as she walked down to the east wing. Leaving her chambers behind, it felt wrong to do what she was going to do, but the time had to be sometime.

Adeline knocked gently on Francis's door, waiting patiently for an answer. Francis opened the door, smiling as soon as he saw Adeline. Before Francis could speak, Adeline leaned towards him and began kissing him, Francis didn't refuse, instead he closed the door and put his arms around her waist. He soon lifted her up and put her on the bed, taking his shirt off as he straddled her. Adeline laughed as he leaned towards her and began kissing her neck, untying her nightgown laces. Adeline realized how different this felt, and how she didn't want to go any further, but Adeline felt reluctant to say anything now.

The sun shone brightly into the room, making Adeline opened her eyes ever so slightly. Adeline began to realize that she wasn't in her bed chambers, instead she was laying down on the right side of the bed, where she wouldn't usually lay. Adeline felt someone's arms around her waist, pulling her close to them. She turned slowly to see Francis sleeping peacefully, she felt reluctant to stay in the bed with him. But, something else was stopping her.

"Adeline, you're already awake?" Francis asked, huskily. Adeline jumped up a bit.

"Francis, you startled me." Adeline gasped. Francis smiled before pulling her next to him, once again.

"Oh, what if one of those damned servants walk in? Then they'll start spreading gossip." Adeline told Francis, sounding completely annoyed with the servants she hadn't seen yet.

"So? We will be wed, Adeline. It won't really be gossip." Francis reassured his fiancée, who was still worried about the gossip.

"What if Henry allows the annulment? Francis, what will I do then?" Adeline got out of Francis's grip and sat up, pulling the covers up with her to cover her bare chest, "how could I wed again when I have already lost my virtue? The only thing that determines whether a woman is used property or not."

Francis sighed as he sat up himself, "well, don't wed someone else. I am not stopping you, but I do love you, and I don't want to lose you. And to stop your worrying, my father won't let us get an annulment, or you to be precise."

Adeline sighed loudly, rubbing her face, "you're right, he would never consider that annulment. And, I love you too."

Francis pulled Adeline closer to him before he kissed her again.

Antoinette and Renée stood waiting by the door, Latin class hadn't started yet. But, Renée and Antoinette were waiting for Adeline, not for the class to start. Antoinette sighed before sitting on the small bench beside her, Renée managed to run back and forth the hallway almost twenty times by now.

Adeline walked down the hallway, where Antoinette and Renée were waiting, wearing a silky, creamy colored dress. It was simple yet elegant. Who was Adeline trying to impress? Antoinette sighed as she stood up to greet Adeline, while Renée picked her dress up again and ran towards the two women.

"Where were you? I mean, Renée managed to run for the first time in… Well, ever." Antoinette exclaimed, Adeline had a never ending smile on her face.

"Why is she smiling like that?" Renée asked, sounding out of breath.

"Well, let's just say that Francis practically owned me last night, and for a little while this morning." Adeline told the two women, who exchanged looks before laughing.

"Adeline, you aren't even wed yet," Antoinette began, "and whatever happened to the annulment and argument."

"We talked it out."

"Oh yes, you definitely _talked_ it out," Renée laughed, "who knew she would be the first one to lose her virtue?"

Latin was more fun than Adeline had expected it to be, the three girls say together, laughing and writing short love stories. Antoinette managed to tease Renée about Kyle as much as she could, even pointing him out for Adeline. Kyle was no taller than Bash or Francis, but was a year or two older than Francis. He had brown, medium hair, his lips were medium but kissable, and his eyes were a bright color of blue.

As soon as class ended, Renée went to speak to Kyle after all the encouragement and the lies. Antoinette and Adeline stood by and watched, with the occasional laughing. Renée walked back with a giant smile on her face, as soon as Kyle was gone, Renée began to go on about Kyle, and told the two girls about the tea he invited her to.

Maya and Esther were still at their dance lesson, as Adeline, Antoinette and Renée were walking around the garden. The three girls were discussing their dream lovers, with Renée managing to ask the one thing Antoinette and herself wanted to ask.

"How did it feel?" Renée asked. The three stopped as Adeline laughed.

"How did what feel?"

"Well, you know." Renée began, "sex."

"Well, it felt great. The pleasure my body felt made me feel so… Different." Adeline began drifting off, immediately making Renée and Antoinette laugh.

Adeline didn't know how to explain how she felt on the previous night, but she felt pleasure.

With the day getting warmer and warmer by the hour, Renée began complaining more about the heat. They walked under the trees, where a fountain was sitting in the middle of the path, Renée smiled as she dropped her wine glass, running toward the water fountain and stepping in. Adeline began laughing as she picked her dress up and began running.

"Come on girls, get in!" Renée yelled to the two girls, Adeline already had that in mind. But, Antoinette just smiled as she held her wine in her hand as she walked towards the fountain, where Adeline and Renée were splashing water on one another.

"Come on, Netty! Get in!" Adeline called out, calling Antoinette by the name she resented. It was always guaranteed to make Antoinette do practically anything just to get Adeline to stop calling her that.

Antoinette put the wine glass down before getting into the water. Adeline got a handful of water before throwing it on Antoinette's long hair, making it completely drenched. The three girls joined hands before running in a circle, singing songs of Summer. Adeline's hand slipped before she fell into the body of water, getting herself completely drenched. Even then, Adeline was laughing along with her friends.

Adeline got out and began walking back to the castle, with water dripping down her face, hair and her body. She got looks from many people as she passed them by. Adeline began trying to dry her hair up a bit before she entered court. Adeline looked down, still drying her hair and some of her dress.

"Adeline, what on earth happened to you?" Adeline looked up to see Francis, with a smile on his face. Adeline grunted before carrying on walking.

"I got drenched, like a rat. It was fun at first, but I am getting quite cold." Adeline told Francis, who began laughing.

"Well, I can see you're drenched," Francis began, "and now looking closely, I can say you did get drenched like a rat."

Adeline stopped before laughing, "thank you, Francis. At least you're honest. Do we still have lunch with your parents?"

"Unfortunately," Francis told her, "so, we better get you in and ready before we have to go to lunch with them."

Adeline and Francis went back to court. As soon as they went in, Adeline went to her chambers to get ready, while Francis went to find Bash. Adeline wanted to be outdoors with her friends, who were still outside, sitting on the field plaiting one another's hair and sharing secrets. Instead, Adeline had to attend lunch with Francis and his parents, she already prepared what she was going to say.

Adeline wore a light blue dress with white, lacy sleeves. Adeline didn't bother to make an effort to look flawless, as she was only attending lunch. Adeline had her hair in a side plait, not wanting the hair to fall in her food.

Francis and Adeline made their way down to the smaller dinning room, where the four wouldn't be interrupted. Adeline stopped after seeing Bash standing in the corridor, Adeline smiled and told Francis she'll catch up to him. Adeline quickly walked over to Bash before tapping on his shoulder.

"Adeline," Bash turned to look at her, "what are you doing here?"

"I was going to lunch with Francis." Adeline sighed, looking at the floor.

"Are you upset because you're going to lunch with Francis?" Bash asked.

"No," Adeline sighed, "it's with Catherine and Henry. And if Henry brings up the annulment, that lunch will turn into a disaster."

"Annulment?"

"Yes, I wanted an annulment. But, I doubt he will even consider it, and now if he brings it up in front of Catherine, drama will unfold." Adeline told Bash.

"Right, why would you want an annulment? It is the country you need to marry, not the man." Bash informed Adeline.

"Bash, really?" Adeline was taken back at the sudden fact Bash threw at her, "not all of us want to marry for the country."

Their conversation was interrupted as Henry approached the two, "Adeline, there you are!" Henry looked at Bash and smiled before carrying on with his sentence, "I have considered the annulment, and I will happily grant it."

Adeline looked at Henry, words couldn't escape her mouth. Bash looked at the two before walking off, Adeline cleared her throat before speaking, "really? Even if that means ending the alliance? Well, I will have to speak to Francis about it then."

"I thought you already did, since you already had an argument, and apparently aren't on good terms." Henry told Adeline.

Adeline excused herself before walking to where Francis was heading before they slip up, she saw Francis speaking to Renée, she seemed to be happy as so was he. It was no secret that the two were close friends, and always had something to talk about. Adeline took a deep breath before walking to the two, Renée smiled before she walked away.

"Francis, Henry agrees to grant me the annulment." Adeline told Francis quickly, not even trying to make small talk.

"What? That is impossible, he even said he wouldn't consider it." Francis asked, sounding shocked.

"He did, and he seemed to mean it," Adeline began as she looked around, "he just knows about the argument we had, he doesn't know that we spent the night together, so he thinks that you and I are in bad terms."

"Well, what are you going to say?" Francis asked, sounding worried, "you aren't going to leave, are you?"

Adeline stood silently, looking out the window before walking into the dining room, not even answering Francis's question. Catherine was already sitting in front of Adeline, drinking her wine, she gave one of the servants a piece of paper as she smiled, telling him something Adeline couldn't understand or make out from the quietness of their conversation.

Francis and Henry walked in, Francis sat next to Adeline, while Henry sat next to Catherine. Adeline cleared her throat before she took a sip of her wine, trying to shake off the awkward situation she had been put in. Catherine clapped her hands before breaking the awkward silence.

"So, how have the two lovebirds been?" Catherine asked, sounding more happy than anyone else at the table.

"We have been," Adeline began, taking a sip of her wine, "good, I think."

"Good?" Henry asked loudly, "I don't think asking for an annulment means a good engagement, or have you changed your mind?"

Catherine looked at the three, her face had a mixture of emotions on it. Adeline cleared her throat before drinking more of her wine, clearly looking uncomfortable. Catherine gave an exasperated sigh, "annulment?" She paused as she took a long sip of her wine, "and when were you going to tell me about this… Annulment?"

"Mother, I wouldn't be too concerned about it," Francis tried to calm his, outraged mother, "it honestly was just an idea Adeline had, and she had changed her mind."

Adeline pit her glass down before she shot a glare at Francis, "how could you possibly think that I had just… Changed my mind, what if I hadn't?"

Catherine shot an equally angry look at Adeline, "oh, I see – you aren't feeling loved, is that it? Because, I will tell you one thing, dear; you won't always be happy around your husband, but you marry for you country, not the man, not always. Do not try to run away because you think someone doesn't love you, this isn't home, and we do not take kindly to young girls running away from their home."

"Mother, please," Francis told him mother, who was standing up, "you do not need to threaten Adeline."

Adeline stood up to get on Catherine's level, throwing the napkin on the table, "do not take kindly? What, a threat? You cannot tell me what to do, and get your way by threatening, I am not going to fear you." Adeline spat before walking out of the room, leaving the three stunned, especially Catherine.

Catherine excused herself before walking out of the room herself.

Francis walked down to Adeline's chambers, knocking on the door quietly, not knowing whether she may have been asleep or not. After Francis was announced, he walked in and saw Adeline sitting by the fire – the only source of light in the room. Francis cleared his throat, in hopes to get Adeline's attention. Adeline quickly turned to him and smiled slight, "Francis, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for my mother and father's behavior today," Francis began as he sat beside Adeline, "it is quite typical of them to do this, and start arguments at the table. And, when I was a little boy I would usually have to listen to their bickering, mostly about Diane's presence at court."

Adeline let out a small laugh, "I thought your mother and Diane got on well. I mean, I know that they aren't on the best terms now."

"Yes, well. Along that time they began arguing more, I hadn't a clue why. I assume it may have been that Diane spent more time with my father that she did, but I don't know." Francis told Adeline, sounding unsure.

"It's funny," Adeline began, "my mother resented my father's mistress since the day she had arrived, and it was a good reason why my mother lives in England while father lives in Spain."

Francis and Adeline spent most of the evening speaking about their childhood, occasionally mentioning the chances of them having their own children; which made Adeline more uncomfortable, being on the topic of their own family. Francis left Adeline after she had went to bed, leaving her on her own again.

After a few hours, when the clock strikes midnight, Adeline woke up and began getting dressed, warmly. She put on her red gown with a black cloak, putting her velvet gloves on. Adeline pulled out a small satchel from under her pillow, with enough gold to keep her going for a few months. Adeline had left a note under Renée's pillow previously, when Renée was outside, telling her about her plans to leave for Spain.


	10. Unfolding Drama

Chapter 10

Unfolding Drama

Author's POV

Renée awoke in the morning, finding the letter Adeline had left under the pillow. She had read the letter before wrapping it in a small silky cloth, and burying it under some books in the chest she kept in her room. Renée felt reluctant to say anything about what she had read, as not only will Adeline's mother and father try to end her life, but French court would be in an uproar.

As one of the maids were tying Renée's corset laces, Antoinette, Maya and Esther walked into Renée's chambers, sounding completely put of breath. Renée already knew what they were going to say, but still tried to act as if she hadn't a clue to what had happened.

"Have you heard," Antoinette began, walking up to Renée, "Adeline had left court, and apparently, she decided to run away."

Renée turned to maids, dismissing them all. After the biggest gossipers of court were gone, Renée spoke up, "Yes, I know. Adeline left me a letter, telling me about her plans." Esther and Maya quickly walked over to Antoinette and Renée upon hearing what Renée had just said.

"We must tell Francis," Maya almost shouted, "he has gone insane, he is going to search around France to find her, you realize this had killed him inside."

"Yes, it must've," Renée sighed before sitting on her bed, "but, we cannot tell him. As her friends we should keep this a secret, and Antoinette do not tell Francis, seeming you aren't the best at keeping secrets."

"Well, I apologize that I am not used to lying to others," Antoinette exclaimed out of shock, "but, where is Adeline?"

"Do you remember that estate we stayed in a couple of years ago?" Renée asked. She carried on after the three girls nodded, "well, she went there. Adeline just wanted to be somewhere peaceful, and I doubt she would get into too much trouble."

Adeline sat on a chair in the nearby bar, drinking the beer she had brought. The whole bar was live, people dancing, singing or just sitting down and eating, drinking or just speaking. Adeline sat in her own before a woman sat on the opposite side of the table, she looked no older than Adeline, and was looked quite wealthy. Adeline sighed and carried on drinking her beer, occasionally looking at the woman on the opposite side of her.

"So, what are you doing here?" The woman asked, with a slight accent Adeline hadn't heard of before, "I mean, why are you alone? Not many people come here alone."

"Well, because I desire to come here alone," Adeline sighed, "you're alone too, you know. So why ask me?"

"I am Christine," the young woman introduced herself, she leaned closer to Adeline before whispering, "I am quite wealthy, and I just want to be away from my family, who are forcing a marriage upon me."

Adeline face lit up, she smiled before speaking up, "well, so am I. I'm getting away from my family, who are forcing a horrible marriage upon me. My name is Rose, like my favorite flower."

"I absolutely adore that name, Rose." Christine smiled, Adeline felt her heart sink as she had lied about who she was. But, telling the truth could endanger her even more, and chances of anyone from court finding her would increase.

Christine and Adeline, or Rose in Christine's knowledge, began walking around the village that was nearby Paris. Adeline had gotten the idea to steal two horses and have a race, to which Christine had agreed. The two women had found a camp in the wood, to them it was bad news, but it couldn't bother them as they only needed to 'borrow' two horses.

Adeline looked around the camp, to see no one in sight. Adeline quickly untied the rope that was keeping the horse near the tree and got on the horse, Christine did exactly the same. Before the two could take off, a man came out of the tent and began yelling at them; he looked like a nobleman, but what would a nobleman be doing in the middle of the woods?

Adeline and Christine quickly rode off and away from the quiet camp. Adeline felt like herself again, free and wild. Christine and Adeline laughed as they rode through the woods, the leaves occasionally brushing against them. Adeline was ahead of Christine by a small distance, but Christine began catching up to Adeline after a few moments of laughing. The two ladies stopped by Adeline's estate, with Christine asking about Adeline's wealth.

The two ladies dismounted their horses and began towards the estate, a stable boy walked over to the horses and began walking them to the stables. Adeline threw her gloves on the table near the entrance, while Christine looked at the grand entrance in amazement. Christine immediately flinched as she heard thunder clap outside of the house, distracting her from the thoughts of how rich Adeline must be.

Adeline took her cloak off and threw it on a chair, and began walking away from it. Christine quickly followed her into the parlor room and sat down, Adeline had ordered for the servants to make tea for the two ladies, while Christine had sat and listened to her.

"This is quite a place you have here," Christine broke the silence between the two, "I hadn't a clue that you were wealthy, I just though you were fleeing home because of a horrible marriage being forced upon you."

"Well, I do not like bragging about my wealth," Adeline smiled, "we are all humans, just some of us have more money than the other ones. Other than that, we are all equal, and should be judged because of our sins, not because of our religion or wealth status."

"Those must be the wisest words I had ever heard from a woman of high class," Christine told Adeline, "even I don't say things like that, as my parents couldn't care less about people of a lesser class."

"Well, my parents are the same, except that doesn't determine how I will act and what I will say."

Francis had been out, searching France as much as he could. Catherine felt angered by Adeline's actions, and had began killing Adeline in her head. She felt as if she would have no one else but Adeline to blame of something were to happen to her son. Renée had tried to speak to Catherine, since Catherine seemed to listen to Renée the most.

Henry had left with Francis to search for Adeline, soon Bash decided to join the he search. Antoinette had began getting ready to leave to see Adeline at her estate near Paris, since she actually know where it was. Renée blamed Olivia for Adeline's sudden leaving, although no one else had thought of the possibility. It was no secret to the five ladies that Francis and Olivia were together behind closed doors, so Renée would usually be all eyes and ears for them.

The day began ending, and darkness began ascending, covering the castle in blackness, with the source of light being the carefully lit candles. The search had ended for the day, and Antoinette had the plans for tomorrow ready, and set. Renée spoke to Francis for a bit, but he wasn't up to having a normal conversation with her.

Morning came fast to some, while to most of the residents at French court it came quite slowly. Francis, Henry, Bash and some guards left early in the morning, before even having breakfast. Antoinette managed to get breakfast and get ready before setting off to visit Adeline, she felt reluctant to leave court without word, but her friend was in need, even if she didn't admit it.

Francis and Bash took off to the south of France, in hopes to find Adeline somewhere there. While Antoinette headed off to the estate, where Adeline was presumably staying. Antoinette was always Adeline's friend, since they were both young children, merely reaching the age of eight. Renée had told Antoinette not to risk leaving court and to Adeline, as questions will raise up making Antoinette a good suspect.

Esther and Renée decided it was best to say nothing about Antoinette's departure and just act as oblivious as they could act. Maya however, left to go town instead and forget the troubles that they have been put through.

Upon arriving to Adeline's estate home, Antoinette noticed how much the estate had changed. Although it was looked after, the estate was almost overgrown by vines and ivy, the flower garden was blooming with fresh, new flowers and a few trees surrounded the estate. Antoinette dismounted her horse as a young stable boy approached her, she began to walk towards the estate's door as the boy began walking the horse towards the stables. Antoinette knocked on the door, to one of the maids opening the door.

Adeline lifter her skirt up and began walking down the stairs, seeing Antoinette standing by the door, taking her riding cloak off. Without any hesitation, Adeline ran up to Antoinette and pulled her into a hug, as if she hadn't seen her long time friend for years. The maid closed the door and took Antoinette's cloak, the two girls let go of each other and switched looks before laughing.

"Antoinette, what are you doing here? How did you even find out where I was?" Adeline managed to ask. The two girls began walking towards the sitting room as Antoinette spoke.

"You left a note under Renée's pillow, remember? We thought that this is the place were you would most likely go, and we were right." Antoinette answered as the two girls sat down on chairs facing one another.

"Right. I apologize for my abrupt leaving, I just needed time to myself without everyone hissing in my ears. It does not mean I am leaving Francis, or France forever. It just means I am getting some alone time." Adeline told Antoinette, apologetically. One of the servants poured tea into each one of the girl's cups before leaving them to their conversation.

"Well, Francis doesn't think so. He has almost half of their men searching France, high and low. Even Bash and Henry joined the search," Antoinette began before taking a sip of her tea, "Adeline, I suggest you return to court before everything turns for the worst. What if your mother finds out? You know how overprotective of you she is, you are, after all, the future queen of England and France."

"I realize that, I do. But, I need to be on my own for just a little while. Look, Henry agreed to grant me the annulment and Francis and I were already quite intimate one night. I cannot wed anyone else now, but I just don't know what I want anymore." Adeline told her, clearly worried about the future.

"Adeline, if you and Francis already had sex, and you have lost your virtue, why wed someone else? France is a perfect alliance for Spain and England, and Francis would make an amazing husband, give him a chance," Antoinette told her friend, noticing Adeline's confused face, "how long do you want to stay here?"

"I do not know. How ever long I want to stay here, presumably a few weeks or so. And Antoinette, do not say where I am to anyone else but our friends. I cannot have anyone find me, I will return willingly not by force." Adeline warned Antoinette. She had noticed how serious Adeline had sounded, and thought it be best to obey her orders.

Francis sat by the table in the study, trying to make out which parts of France they hadn't went to yet. Henry had left his son to the thinking and planning, while he joined in with the search. Bash would usually help Francis plan the search, however on this day he went hunting instead.

Renée entered the study, calmly. She realized how stressed Francis looked, it began to worry her. Renée secretly resented Adeline for leaving so abruptly and unexpectedly, she resented the fact that she had made most people at court worry about her wellbeing. And the fact that Adeline was too cowardly to say anything, made Renée and even more annoyed.

"Francis, how is the search going?" Renée asked. Francis looked up with almost full bloodshot eyes, it made Renée wonder how long he hadn't slept.

"How could she just leave me? We were fine, and then she gets up and leaves me. Why? Renée tell me what she told you, tell me that you know where she is. Please, I beg of you." Francis began begging the girl, standing up and making his way to Renée.

"Francis, I do not know. But, I think you should rest. You look like you haven't slept in days, or have you been crying so much?" Renée asked. Francis sighed before taking a seat.

"She is your friend, she would've told you. Renée, please." Francis tried again, he felt in his weak heart that Renée knew the truth.

Renée looked around uncomfortably before she walked to the window, she looked out of it as she spoke, "there is an estate, we always went as children. It is a little up north and is about a two hour ride from court. Adeline is resting there, or that is what I think at least. You can always try there, but please do not tell her I said anything."

Francis got up from his seat before walking over to Renée and pulling her into a hug, "oh, thank you. Thank you so much." Francis let go before running out of the room.

Renée hit the wall, hating her own self for telling Francis. He was in an absolute mess and Renée felt too sorry for him. Renée sighed before leaving the empty room herself, she hadn't a clue where Francis went and honestly didn't want to know.

Renée rushed into Esther's chambers, immediately bursting out with almost twenty minutes with of anger, "I told Francis, I told him were Adeline is!"

Esther stood up and dismissed the maids, after the room was clear of the biggest gossipers of court Esther began speaking, "what happened to, 'let's not tell anyone'? You tell us not to say anything, then you're the one who breaks the silence."

"I realize that! Yes, but you haven't seen that poor soul. He looks absolutely shattered and tired, God knows how long he has been searching and not sleeping. His eyes were bloodshot and he had horrible bags under his eyes, not to mention his skin was the most pale I have ever seen it." Renée tried to reason.

"It hasn't even been that long since Adeline left, he couldn't be that exhausted from searching. That is besides the point, you shouldn't have told him as Adeline's friend." Esther told Renée, with slight disappointment in her tone.

"I know. But, it is too late." Renée sighed. Esther gasped before speaking up.

"Just tell him that she needs time to herself, or give him the letter. He may find it in his heart to understand." Esther told Renée.

Renée chuckled a bit, "heart? His heart broke into pieces after Adeline left, he practically has no heart left. Why would Adeline just leave like that? She is our friend, but she doesn't think sometimes, does she?"

As evening came, Antoinette left the estate. The ride back to court wasn't too long, making the ride a little easier for Antoinette. Apart from the fact that half of the road was in the forest, Antoinette's ride to court couldn't be easier. Adeline had insisted on letting Antoinette stay at least till morning, but it would raise suspicion at court.

The dark began taking over the woods making Antoinette feel insecure and frightened. She hoped to be out of the woods soon enough, before she got killed by scavengers or even animals. To make the situation worse for Antoinette, she had remembered the stories her mother told her about Pagans, and their sacrifices. Although Antoinette never crossed paths with a Pagan, she had felt like this would be the moment.

Francis had made plans with his father and Bash to go down to the estate the next morning, Henry had insisted that he would go by himself or with Bash, as the estate wasn't too far away. After some time, it was down to Francis and Bash to visit the estate. Soon after the arrangements, Antoinette arrived back to court, she looked absolutely exhausted and worn out. She wasn't questioned about where she went or what she did, making the situation much better for her.

Maya arrived back to court hours ago, but kept away from everyone. Renée began feeling worried about Maya, because as much as she knew Maya was still in town. Esther hadn't really thought about it as she spent most of her time with Henry, wrapping him around her finger. As Antoinette had only came back an hour ago, she thought nothing of it. Maya soon went to speak to her friends, putting them out of their worried state.

The next morning, Francis and Bash set off to the estate. While Renée sat in her room, arguing with her own self about not telling Francis about the letter. She had missed Latin and Dancing lessons, leaving Esther and Antoinette to worry a bit.

Francis and Bash dismounted their horses before making their way to the estate. Francis felt as if Renée lied, the estate looked beautiful and massive. But, even then Francis didn't feel like Adeline would stay there.

Bash knocked on the door, making the two men wait patiently. A maid opened the door and spoke up, "who are you? And what do you want?" For a maid, she had a lot of attitude.

"We are looking for Adeline de Castillé, we heard this is where she lives now. Is she at home?" Bash spoke up before Francis could even speak.

"Oh, she left quite long ago. As a matter a fact, she left this morning. Madam Castillé may come back shortly, if you would like you could wait." The maid informed the two men. Francis felt shocked to the title of his fiancée being 'Madam'.

"A madam? Does she own a brothel? Or is that what she prefers to be called?" Francis asked, frantically.

"I do not know, she had never mentioned owning a brothel. But, that is what she prefers to be called. If she should come back, shall I tell her what your names are?" The maid asked.

"No, no thank you. We may return in a day or two." Bash told the maid. The two men turned around and made their way back to their horses.

Francis turned to Bash, "I hope she doesn't own a brothel, I honestly do not want her to be a madam."

Bash chuckled before putting his hand on Francis's shoulder, "she needed time, she is most likely out in town buying things. It isn't like Adeline own a brothel, even you know that. Do not panic."

Francis smiled before getting back on his horse, Bash doing the same thing. The two men took off to to ride back to court, leaving the estate behind.

Adeline returned to the estate late in the evening, she had a basket with bread and some fruit she had brought from town. It was obvious she went else where before going to buy some food, but Adeline didn't mention where she went. The maid had told Adeline about Francis's and Bash's arrival to the estate, leaving Adeline to wonder whether her friends betrayed her or not.


End file.
